


Tainted Love

by Kanekididnotdeserve



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Betrayal, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Murder, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unreliable Narrator, Victor's parents, bad victor?, bad yuuri?, memory loss?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanekididnotdeserve/pseuds/Kanekididnotdeserve
Summary: Freshly married Victor Nikiforov is haunted by the memories of two years ago when the man he loved betrayed him.  Inside the walls of the most prominent pleasure house in the nation, a beautiful omega lives, surrounded by every pleasure but is he truly happy?





	1. Now

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in a bit of a writers block the last few weeks on my other project, but then last night this idea came to me. Hopefully you find this enjoyable to read. Be warned, it will get dark. Don't worry about this taking over my time for my other story, this should be much shorter!

‘The Palace’, a high class pleasure house servicing only wealthiest of customers. The establishment was unlike any other, where every pleasure imaginable is available to enjoy; the best alcohol and food, entertainment ranging from ballet to pole dancing, and of course bedroom activities with entertainers of every primary and secondary gender. 

The owner of the establishment Mr. Malcomb took much pride in his business and was regarded by most as overly caring for his workers. Every omega in his services were required to wear a collar to protect them from unwanted bonding and to control their scents. Every customer was checked for diseases before being allowed intimate contact with a Treasure. None of the Treasures were forced to take on customers if they didn’t want to, but luckily for the clients as long as they had enough money they were rarely refused. 

The good treatment of the Treasures was obvious to anyone who entered the establishment. They were all beautiful and healthy, their faces showed the pride and true joy they felt for their job. Many of the dancers and entertainers went on to successful careers and marriages with the reputation of a Treasure behind them. 

Yes, by all appearances Mr. Malcomb’s business appeared to be an oasis in the sea of violence, politics, and hate, but when is everything exactly what it seems? 

 

Serge Volcave, a Russian senator, pants heavily between moans as the omega, Eros, expertly devours his cock. Blinking, he fights through the pleasure to glance down at the talented whore he bought for the next two hours. Brown eyes stare directly at him as the black-haired male carefully licks the large vein running down the bottom of his cock, his white teeth barely grazing the skin as he goes. The alpha’s breathe hitches as the omega releases his gaze to glance down at his heavy member. Closing his eyes, the omega leans forward and kisses the tip sweetly before his eyes lock on Serge’s again. Slowly Eros takes in his cock, inch by inch until the alpha can feel the tip against the back of the whore’s mouth. Then the omega begins sucking, and Serge is lost, his hips thrust erratically as he becomes lost in the warm velvet around him. The omega takes him well, moaning around his length, eyes still locked with the alpha’s. It’s not long before Serge reaches his limit and spills down the omega’s awaiting throat. 

He’s wheezing as he pulls his member from the omegas mouth. The softened cock disappears underneath the roll of his belly and he falls back on the bed, exhausted from his energetic thrusting. For a minute he forgets the omega as he recovers from his high. His orgasm was the most intense he can remember and he was definitely still a teen when he last produced that much semen at once. Thinking back to how far the omega was able to deep throat him, the alpha mutters, “Now how do I get my wife to do that?” 

He jumps a little when he feels something warm against his sensitive cock. Twisting as best he could, Serge was able to see the omega nuzzling at his spent member, rubbing his face and placing kitten licks against the tip to remove the last of the semen still there. Despite his heavy orgasm just moments ago, the alpha still felt his dick twitch in response. 

“Omega.”

The small male immediately stopped his rubbing to look in Serge’s eyes. “Yes, Alpha?”

“Since you did such a good job sucking me off I’ll give you an award. I’ll let you ride me.”

The Eros’s face broke into a grin. “Thank you Alpha.” He whispered kissing up Serge’s leg and the role of his stomach till his special hole was above the alphas cock. From where he lay, Serge was gifted the perfect view as the omega lined up his half-hard cock and sank down on it in one motion. The alpha’s breath hitched at the tightness encompassing his dick. The black-haired omega obviously didn’t stretch out before hand, but a quick glance at his blissed out face told Serge not to worry about him being in pain, ‘What a slut’. 

The omega waited a few moments to allow himself to adjust to the alpha cock inside him. When he finally moved it was achingly slow, and just as he reached the tip the omega slammed down, ripping a satisfied groan out of the alpha below him and causing the cock within the omega to fully harden. Content to let the omega work for his money Serge drew his hands up behind his head and settled in to enjoy the view of his chosen omega spearing himself on his cock. 

Eros was a looker Serge had to admit. His foreign features were what initially drew the alpha to him as he had never had the chance to fuck an Asian before. But even without the draw of him being a foreigner the omega was enthralling, with tanned skin that looked beyond sexy covered in sweat, jet black hair, and a body with just the right amount of muscle and fat on it to show off his hourglass form. 

The omega’s hole was deliciously tight around his cock and the pace he set was just slow enough to let Serge enjoy it without cuming too soon. Moans and praises left the omega’s mouth with each rise and fall of his hips. His nipples were beautifully perked as he arched his back in pleasure, eyes closed. “Alpha. Alpha.” He called, “Please! More!” His eyes were blown and almost crazed as he begged for Serge to move too.

Not able to resist, the alpha straightened and awkwardly flipped the omega onto his back, landing partway on him in the process. But the omega didn’t care, it just seemed to get him more excited and he thrust his hips up toward the alpha pinning him down. Adjusting his grip, Serge set as fast a pace as he could, his primal alpha reacting to the wanton omega beneath him. 

The omega twisted beautifully bellow him, crying out in pleasure as the alpha fucked him at a punishing pace. He pawed at the alpha’s stomach, panting, he begged, “Knot!” 

Now Serge in all of the 45 years of his life had never once been able to knot outside of a rut, but now, feeling the tightness of the omega all around him and hearing him beg for it, the alpha could feel his knot start to form. As the bulge began catching on the omegas rim the whore sped up his movements, slamming himself down on the enlarged cock before rising just as fast. Serge’s pleasure was mounting with each frenzied movement of the omega and he could feel his primal self rear its head with the need to claim. His hands latched onto sweat slick hips and he used all his strength to impale the omega on his knot, the omega howling in pleasure each time. Finally, his knot popped and latched the alpha and omega together. 

The feeling of knotting had always been Serge’s favorite part of being an alpha. The domination and sense of achievement it brought him was unlike any other. Every rut since his youth would find him in an establishment such as this with a wide range of omegas and betas beneath him. After his marriage to his wife he feared these activities would need to end, but luckily for him the beta woman was disgusted of the idea of sharing his rut and couldn’t care less where he spent those days as long as it wasn’t with her. She truly was a hateful woman, becoming colder and stricter over the years. As a result Serge found himself finding bedmates more and more outside of his ruts, leading him to tonight and the slutty omega now latched to him. 

The omega’s face was blissed out as he adjusted to the knot inside pussy, but soon the whore started to shallowly move and grind on the knot, squeezing it tightly with his inner muscles. Serge moaned at the heavenly feeling. His head is clear of the normal rut haze present every time he had knotted in the past and it allows him to experience fully every detail he missed before. It was the single best fuck he could ever remember, and at that realization he spilt into the omega’s hot insides. When the white haze of pleasure left him he found the omega laying limply over his stomach, face hidden by a veil of soft black hair. Seeing how worn out his whore was filled Serge with much pride and joy, his inner alpha content that he proved his superiority. 

By the time Serge was fully recovered from the intense sex and his knot went down the two hours he paid for were over. Leaving the establishment he glanced behind him at the sign which read ‘The Palace’ and vowed to return to the best pleasure house he ever visited. 

 

Victor stood in front of the full length mirror trying to see if any life remained within his blue eyes, but they stared back at him just as lifeless as they had for the past two years. He thinks back, to when he used to fantasize about his wedding day, protected by the certainty of just who it would be meeting him at the altar. In the mirror he sees a sneering face looking down on him with cruel brown eyes, laughing at him and his foolish dreams. He closes his eyes quickly and shakes his head to clear it the unpleasant image. 

He feels a hand brush his shoulder comfortingly and opens his eyes to see Chris giving him a concerned look. “You doing okay my friend?”

Unable to reply honestly, Victor just nods his head. The hand on his shoulder tightens.

“They are ready for you now.”

“No sense delaying the inevitable I guess, let’s go.” 

 

Victor wants to laugh when he sees what his mother and future spouse chose for decorations. Silver and gold is the theme, and everything looks so expensive and cold and traditional. His fantasies were different, sweet smelling flowers would be everywhere and friends would surround them as they walked arm and arm down the aisle with Makkachin carrying the rings behind them. He stops the thought as music starts to play and he casts his eyes to the opening doors. 

Two figures walk towards him slowly, one he doesn’t even register, the other he can’t take his eyes off of. He never thought a white dress could fill him with so much despair. With each step the dress takes forward he can feel a weight being added to his shoulders, chaining him down into a life he never wanted to live. The dress is in front of him now and dimly he can hear a voice speaking, he thinks he speaks too, he doesn’t know for sure. A pair of eyes stare at his shyly as she leans forward. He doesn’t feel their lips brush. 

He drinks everything he can at the reception hoping the high of alcohol will let him feel something other than numb. 

They are in a fancy room together now and the dress is on the floor. Victor sees her now clearly, young and trembling, her eyes shy and scared as she watches him and waits. He can tell she is a virgin, he feels he owes it to her to be gentle and there. To ease her worry and show her kindness. He doesn’t want to touch her but they both know they have a duty to do. 

They start slowly, removing their clothing until they sit before each other naked. They just kiss for a while, he’s patient, waiting for her posture to relax before he starts touching her. 

“May I?” he asks, indicating to the intimate area he wants to touch next. She nods in response, tense again but as his fingers begin moving she lets out a soft moan and spreads her legs a bit more for him. He focuses on her pleasure and comfort, always asking how she is doing and if he needs to stop or not. When his penis enters her she is relaxed and welcoming to the foreign object. He murmurs comforting words as he slowly sinks into her till he feels his balls against her skin. He waits, letting the girl – wife – his mind corrects, adjust to the new stretch. When she shakes her hips a bit he takes that as permission to move. 

Like before his motions are slow and controlled, he watches her face for any sign of pain or fear. Pleasurable moans and gasps leave her lips as he gently thrusts into her. After a few minutes of this slow rocking she asks him to move faster, when he does her noises increase and she begs for more, a sweet scent fills the air and Victor realizes that she is producing slick. It surprises him since she isn’t in heat. Before long he is thrusting into her at a harsh pace, which she loves, he can feel her slick making the motions easier. 

He doesn’t know when but at some point his eyes fell closed. Slowly the world around him disappears until only he and his lover remain. With each thrust of his hips his beloved howls in pleasure and begs for more. Tears run down his face as he cries out his name over and over again. The scent of slick in the air drives Victor mad with desire and he thrusts as deeply as he can into his lover’s warmth. He watches his beloved’s face with very thrust, loving how his omegas mouth opens into a perfect little ‘o’ every time he moans. Tears run down soft checks, but Victor doesn’t slow his motions because he knows they are caused by pleasure.

With his next thrust he brings his face down to capture the moan from the puffy lips below him. His knot is almost fully formed at this point and with one more thrust he was in, the velvet cage around him urges the knot to form the rest of the way locking them together intimately. He hears his name being whispered over and over again and the walls around his knot tighten causing him to release as he screams out the name of his omega, “Yuuri!”

Below him, his new wife, not named Yuuri, freezes in shock.


	2. A Roommate Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit starts a new job in Russia and meets his mysterious new roommate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for very vague rape-like dialogue (it's in a dream), but I want to be safe.

Six Months Ago  
Phichit Chulanont was a happy and blessed man. His family loved him deeply and supported every one of his dreams and aspirations no matter how strange, as best they could, given their lack of funds and the other children they needed to support as well. Phichit was a social creature and truly believed he needed his phone to survive. It was through one of his many online acquaintances that he discovered an opportunity to make his dream of starting his own dancing studio a reality. 

In Russia, a man named Mr. Malcomb was apparently expanding his ethnic dance programs and was recruiting performers from all over the globe. The acquaintance said he would pay a healthy wage, housing, food, equipment, and even supply applicants with a world renowned coach as long as they did two shows a week. Of course this sounded too good to be true so he broke out all his internet hacking skills to find the catch, but there wasn’t one.

Mister Malcomb’s Treasures was a well-respected business with rave reviews from everyone who went there. Looking at the expansive list of offered entertainment Phichit was blown away. Dance programs of various disciplines (including pole), singers, art exhibitions, massages, hot tubs, and the list went on and on. Of course he did notice the risqué side of most the activities and that many of the employees who worked there were openly prostitutes. From what he read in the contract though, that wasn’t something he would be required to do. The comments he found from previous employees agreed just as much. 

He really couldn’t find a single reason not to apply and so a month later he found himself entering the palace sized building where he would work for the foreseeable future. A gorgeous beta woman with blond hair greeted him as he entered. “Mr. Chulanont it is a pleasure to finally meet you! My name is Alice. If you just follow me I can show you where you’ll be sleeping. I apologize, but there are several other important customers arriving today so I will leave the tour to your roommate.”

“Oh, I didn’t know I would be staying here.”

“Yes, all of Mr. Malcomb’s employees live here. The practice rooms are located here and there is plenty of room to house everyone comfortably. You’re free to search for a place of your own and Mr. Malcomb will cover the cost, but there really isn’t any housing in an over a thirty minute drive from here, or rather there isn’t any good housing available.” 

His “room” isn’t actually a room, it’s a modern apartment, bigger than his whole house was in Thailand. ‘Yah I’m not going to look for a different place.’ 

“It seems Yuuri is still asleep. I’ll go wake him up and then be on my way. Please make yourself at home.” Alice explained before leaving the room. 

Alone at last Phichit whipped out his phone to take photos of his new home which he immediately posted along with some clever hashtags. After that urge was done he laid his bags out on the made bed and started unpacking. When he was about halfway through the first bag his noise picked up the alluring scent of coffee. Curious and a little thirsty, he ventured into the kitchen. 

Standing in the afternoon sunlight was an adorable Japanese omega. His hair was tousled and he was clad in an oversized gray turtleneck sweater. Hearing Phichit approach he turned his head and the beta took in his oversized blue framed glasses and tired brown eyes. 

Phichit smiled brightly and held out his hand to shake. “Hi I’m Phichit your new roommate! I like small animals, social media, and dancing. I know we will get along great!” 

The omega stood stiffly, looking at Phichits outstretched hand like it might bite him. He hesitantly shook it, grip almost nonexistent. Phichit was barely able to hear him say hello. 

“Alice told me you will show me around today.” 

“Ah, yes.” He nodded solemnly before his eyes widened and he rushed out, “Oh and I’m Yuuri.” He winced, “Or Eros I guess.” He continued with a grimace and faraway look in his eyes.

“Okay Yuuri/Eros can I share some of your coffee please?”

“Of course!” the omega said, immediately handing Phichit the cup he just poured. “Please enjoy.” Once the mug was in Phichits hand he turned around and poured himself a cup from a new mug in the cupboard. 

After finishing his coffee, Yuuri got ready for the day. When he returned his hair was pushed back and he ditched the glasses. His clothes were form fitted and showed off the fancy collar around his neck protecting him from an unwanted bond with an alpha. 

They then started the tour. Yuuri explained that the Palace (apparently no one called it by its actual name here) was divided into three main wings: housing, training, and entertainment. The entertainment wing was the largest due to just how many options the Palace offered to its customers.

Yuuri said that since most of the programs for the day hadn’t started yet he would show Phichit the entertainment side first. There were theaters for singing and dancing performances, several drinking areas, each with its own twist and unique style, a strip club, massage area, it went on and on, but what made Phichit uncomfortable was the area used for customers looking for entertainment of the bedroom variety. “The Treasures and prostitutes work on this floor, so you don’t need to come here.” Yuuri explained and they left quickly afterwards. 

Once Phichit was shown everything in the entertainment wing he found himself asking, “Where do you work?” 

Yuuri was quiet for a few seconds before he responded. “I dance. Mostly ballet but I practice several styles. I actually have a performance tonight.”

“That’s amazing Yuuri! Can I come watch?” 

Yuuri wouldn’t look him in the eye and his checks were blushing but he nodded his head yes.

They continued on and Yuuri showed him the practice rooms for each dancing discipline and introduced him to his new coach Celestino and a few of the other dancers he would be working with. They split off after that so Phichit could start practicing and Yuuri could prepare for his performance that evening, with the promise that he would have someone get Phichit so he could watch.

The next couple of hours were really enjoyable for Phichit. The other dancers each gave Phichit a demonstration of what programs they were working on. The ethnic dances were wonderful, each culture had their own unique traits that made the performances wholly new for the Thai man. Once they were done Phichit was asked for a demonstration as well. 

Never one to be shy, he whipped out his phone and plugged it into the speakers, fingers tapping on one of his favorite songs from the movie The King and The Skater. Everyone was impressed with his feet and hand motions, and asked many questions about where he learned dancing. The hours passed quickly after that, with Phichit making many new friends. Before he knew it a tall brunet tapped on his shoulder saying it was time for Yuuri’s performance. 

 

The room was huge and covered in large painted murals of oceans and mountains, notably Japanese in style. In the center of the room was a small stage with a simple bamboo backdrop. The performance hadn’t started yet. Glancing around, Phichit noticed that every seat was taken, the customers were a mixture of male and female but every one of them were well dressed.

From the side of the stage Phichit watched as a grey-haired gentleman stepped into the spotlight. “Good evening everyone, thank you for coming.” The man said in a confident but pleasing tone. Getting a good look at his face Phichit recognized him as Mr. Malcomb, the owner of the establishment. His eyes were a warm blue color, his smile sincere as he looked over the sizeable audience. He seemed just as kind in person as the employees Phichit spoke to online said he would be. 

“It is my pleasure tonight to open for our first traditional geisha dance. You know tonight’s entertainer, the Treasure, Eros!” The crowd broke into applause. When they quieted down the owner continued. “Eros has worked hard to perfect this performance for you all so please give him your undivided attention. And as always if you have any particular requests for Eros come right to me. Enjoy the show!”

As Mr. Malcomb stepped off the stage the lights dimmed for a few seconds and a soft stringing melody began playing. The audience was totally silent. As the lights returned Phichit’s eyes were drawn to the clothed figure in the center of the stage. The figure was dressed in a dark blue robe-like dress (‘Kimono?’ Phichits thought) decorated in beautiful swirling patterns. Elegant decorations hung in the figure’s hair. Looking at the figure’s made up face, he realized it was Yuuri.

The music shifted in tone slightly and Yuuri followed it smoothly. Body graceful, motions controlled. The song seemed like it should be a happy one, the beat light and fast at times, yet Phichit found tears rolling down his face at how sad Yuuri’s performance made him. His roommate’s expression showed no sign of emotion and yet each turn and motion of his limbs told a tale of pain and longing. For long minutes after the performance ended Phichit stood still, mesmerized at the skill his roommate displayed, feeling impressed and inspired to improve his own art. 

He wanted to speak with Yuuri right away and congratulate him on his amazing performance. His fingers itched to take a selfie with the dancer so he could gush to his followers about how amazing his new roommate was, but to his dismay, Yuuri wasn’t available. 

Apparently he had to prepare for another performance right away. Excited, Phichit asked if he could watch that was as well. He was given a weird look in answer and told that it was a private performance, only clients allowed. Annoyed, Phichit returned to his and Yuuri’s apartment. He showered and settled on the couch in the living room to play on his phone and wait for his roommate to return so they could talk. But as the hours passed Phichit became more and more tired. At some point he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, it was hours later and a voice was calling his name. 

Blinking open his eyes, he saw Yuuri kneeling on the floor next to the couch. He looked like he just got out of the shower since his hair was wet and he wore a bathrobe. 

“Thanks for waking me up. My back would have really hurt in the morning if I slept all night like that.” 

“Oh, no problem. I noticed you as I was heading to bed.” He shrugged his shoulders as he spoke, causing the fold of his robe to loosen, revealing the collar around his throat and a bit of his shoulder to the moonlight. A bit of shoulder covered in dark purple marks. 

Yuuri noticed where Phichit’s eyes were staring and flushed red, standing up quickly he all but ran from the room shouting a slightly accented “G-good night!” as he went. 

Phichit sat stunned for several minutes wondering if that really just happened. Some lines from earlier in the day came back to him. 

“The Treasures work here.”  
“Any requests for Eros…”  
“The Treasure Eros is in the middle of a private performance. He’ll be busy all night.”

Phichit tried to make sense of why someone as talented and seemingly shy of physical contact would work as a prostitute. ‘Was he just a slut?’ Shame flooded Phichit immediately after the thought. Who is he to judge someone like that? Yuuri probably wasn’t honest about his profession earlier for fear of a reaction such as this. Right then and there, he swore to himself that he would never judge Yuuri or anyone else like that again. Resolved, he made his way to bed and fell into a peaceful sleep, tired after the eventful day he just had. 

It was still dark when he was woken by something. He laid in bed, ears attentive for any hint of what woke him, and he did. Moans and gasps. He blushed thinking it was the sound of Yuuri pleasuring himself, but then he realized that what he was hearing wasn’t a moan of pleasure, but pain. Hastily, Phichit got out of bed, not even bothering to turn on any lights. He crept up to the closed door to Yuuri’s bedroom and listened quietly to the noises coming from within. 

“Ah, ah, no! Please stop. Stop it! Stop!”  
“Victor, please make them stop.”  
“Nnnnooooooooooo!”  
“It hurts, why? Victor. Why?”  
“Don’t watch! Help me!”

Unable to let this go on, Phichit opened the door and rushed to where Yuuri lay thrashing on the bed. 

“Yuuri!” He yelled, shaking the terrified man, “Yuuri wake up!” 

Tearstained eyes blinked open, and recognition filled them. “Phichit?”

The Thai nodded his head. “You were having a bad dream so I came to wake you.”

“Oh, thank you.” Confusion filled his eyes. “I don’t remember it.”

“I think that’s a blessing, your dream seemed really bad.”

“Yah, I guess.” A tired smiled twitched on his lips, “Why don’t you go back to bed. I think I’ll be okay now.”

 

Six weeks had passed since Phichit arrived at the Palace. He had begun performing several nights a week, both solo and with a group. It was a lot of fun and Phichit watched excitedly as his social media following grew in response. Working with Celestino was great. The man was skilled at teaching and even gave Phichit pointers for when he started teaching his own students. 

He and Yuuri grew closer as the weeks passed, sharing their favorite music and dancing idols. Together they watched the King and the Skater four times. Yuuri was slow to open up, but with everything new the Thai learned about him, the more he loved his roommate. Phichit avoided bringing up what Yuuri did every night, instead choosing to share his experiences and the funny things that happened to him that day, which also seemed to make Yuuri more comfortable as well. 

Yuuri had nightmares every night. Sometimes they were better and Phichit didn’t even wake up, but other times they were worse, and Yuuri would start screaming his head off. But after Phichit woke him once, he didn’t appear to have nightmares the rest of the night. 

When he figured this out Phichit started to set his alarm for a few hours after Yuuri began sleeping so he could let the man get as much peaceful rest as he could. Yuuri apologized every time Phichit came to wake him up, but the Thai just brushed aside his concerns. 

Yuuri said he never remembered any of his dreams. It should have been a relief to Phichit that his roommate wasn’t haunted by the terrible images he saw every night, but after listening to some of the dialogue he said during the nightmares, well, the Thai was concerned about their underlying cause.

It was the afternoon and the roommates were sitting on the couch reading, well Yuuri was reading, Phichit was staring at Yuuri, worried and wondering. ‘Just who is Victor?’ 

“Victor?” As Yuuri spoke, and Phichit realized in horror that he asked the question out loud. Ignorant of Phichit’s inner conflict, Yuuri continued speaking. “I don’t think I know any Victors. Is that the name of a customer?” 

“Um…” Yuuri isn’t lying. Phichit can tell that the name Victor produced no reaction from his friend, which left the Thai with so many more questions. “Yes, he is a customer. I was just wondering if you ever met him.”

“I don’t think so, but I’ve had so many customers that I could have just forgotten him. Sorry that I can’t help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery continues: Yuuri doesn't know who Victor is!  
> Give me your theories!


	3. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Makkachin's birthday and Victor wants to spend all day with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this some-what fluffy chapter.

Six Years Ago  
“So it is Makkachin’s fourth birthday tomorrow and I want to spend the whole day celebrating with her.” Victor tells his parents over their weekly dinner. This week’s dinner was different in that they were speaking via Skype, since his parents were at the main Nikiforov estate and Victor had just moved into their summer estate two days ago.

“Yes you do that every year don’t you? What did you have planned, do I need to call a contractor for you?” His father asked, looking bored in his pressed suit. 

“Well, I was thinking I would start her day with a bath and grooming session, feed her choice cut steak for every meal, she will receive a gift for each dog-year she will be, so 29, afterwards we will play with each gift. To finish up the evening I will take her to the dog park in town so she can make some friends.”

His parents shared a look as they considered his proposed schedule. When they reached a decision his father spoke. “We know that Makkachin is important to you so we will agree to letting you go to the park. I will let your chaffer know you are allowed into town tomorrow for an hour and to make sure one of the guards comes with.”

Victor swallowed. They didn’t understand that he wanted to take Makkachin into town on his own. “Actually, I wanted to go alone. You know, actually take Makkachin on an actual walk. Alone.”

Silence. Victor glanced at his parent’s expressions on the screen, unsurprisingly both of them looked icy. “Victor.” His father started, and the young alpha winced at the tone. “You know the dangers of going out unattended. What if something happened to you? You are my heir. If you want to take Makkachin on a walk do so on our property. The summer estate is easily large enough for you to walk your dog around.”

“Mother, father, I am eighteen! I am literally going to start college in two weeks, do you not think I am capable of a protecting myself? I mean, I’m an alpha!”

Victor’s mother leaned forward, “We just don’t want to take any chances with your safety. We know you are capable, that’s why we allowed you to attend college from the summer estate. We really wanted you to stay near us.”

“You aren’t going to have the body guards follow me to classes are you?” 

She glances at his father, “Well, that was the plan. Your professors were already made aware of this.”

“You can’t do that! How am I supposed to meet people? Everyone will think I’m a freak.”

“Silence, Victor.” The command from his alpha sire sealed his lips against his will. Victor glared at him, angry at the man for forcing him. 

“Sir? May I offer my opinion on the subject?” Victor’s tutor, Yakov asked from where he sat beside Victor at the table. 

“Of course Yakov, your opinion is always welcome.”

“Very well, I will be candor. Victor is an idiot.” Everyone’s eyes widened at the old man’s brutal words, and Victor let out a little, “Hey!” in response. “Victor is an idiot. He may be a great student on paper, but the boy has absolutely no street smarts. A jail-hardened thug could walk up to Victor and he would greet him like a friend. This flaw will cripple him when he takes over the company if you don’t fix it now.”

“And how do you propose we fix it?” His father’s eyes were cold as he watched Yakov through the screen. 

“By giving the boy what he wants.” Again he was met with silence. “It’s true that if it gets out that Victor is your heir there could be problems, but luckily for us, you have kept him isolated, no one knows who he is. Let him go out there and make as many stupid mistakes as he can, he will grow from them. All you need to do is hide that he is a Nikiforov. Pose him under a different name, have the chaffer pick him up a few streets away from the school, have his guards pose as students, but don’t have them interact, and have Victor wear a GPS locater everywhere he goes. He needs to learn to survive on his own before he can ever handle what he will need to as the head of the family.”

This time the silence Yakov was met with was not oppressive, but contemplative. 

“It could work.” Victor heard his mother whisper. 

All eyes turned to his father.   
“I will speak to Yakov further about the details, but for now, I will let you take that dog on a walk. I want a GPS on you at all times and someone always within a two minute radius of you.”

“Thank you father! If you were here I would hug you!”

“You would refrain. That is the sort of behavior I’m hoping this will end.”

Victor was smiling the rest of the dinner, amazed at how many freedoms he had just been given. He needed to start thinking of a gift for Yakov now too. That man was a grumpy angel. 

 

Makkachin’s birthday went exactly as planned and he knew his furry companion had a great time, especially when she got to eat her steak. It was finally time for their walk! Stepping out his front door, knowing that he had complete freedom of where he went was liberating. Even better was how happy Makkachin was about actually going on a walk, she seemed to almost spring with each step she took. 

It was beautiful outside, fall was just beginning and Victor admired the leaves just starting to turn colors. He may love winter the most because of ice skating, but fall definitely had the most beautiful scenery he thought. 

He regularly pulled out his phone to consult the map he had on the screen. He may have misjudged how long it would take him to actually walk to the dog park as over an hour had already passed, but he refused to return home defeated on his first solo mission. 

An hour and a half after he set out, Victor arrived at his destination. The fenced off park wasn’t too big, but he could see several dogs playing together in the middle. He crouched down next to Makkachin to look in her eyes. “Alright girl, I know this is new, but I promise you will love it. Be on your best behavior and I’m sure you will make a lot of new friends.” With that he unclipped her leash and she was off, running around with the energy of a puppy. Looking around he didn’t see any benches, so he laid down in the soft grass, a little tired from his long walk. 

Victor watched his dog fondly from afar as she introduced herself to every dog she could find. She eventually came across a miniature poodle with the same curly brown hair as her. They seemed to get along great and started playing together, Victor smiled as he watched. He pulled out his phone to take a video as a memento of this wonderful day. Watching through the screen, he noticed a small figure approach the two dogs, clearly trying to get mini-Makka to come with him. He was crouched down with his arms extended when the two dogs paused their playing to look at him. Makkachin apparently thought the small person wanted her because ran over and jumped on him, causing the figure to topple over. 

Victor immediately got up and ran to the figure pinned underneath Makkachin. As he got closer he heard the figure giggle as his dog licked all over his face. Victor pulled Makkachin away, scolding her and making her sit so he could help her victim. Blue eyes locked with laughing brown orbs. The boy looked to be just on the crisp of his teenage years, his cheeks still held a bit of their baby pudge, and even covered in dog drool he was adorable. Victor stood staring for several seconds before he realized what he was doing and extended his hand to help the boy up. 

He was pretty short, coming only to Victor’s mid-waist, his hand felt delicate and tiny within his. “I’m so sorry Makkachin jumped on you! She is normally much better behaved, I think seeing all these new dogs must have excited her too much.”

The boy laughed, “Oh don’t worry about it, and Victor does that to me all the time.”

“Victor?”

“My dog.” The boy gestured to mini-Makka.

“That’s funny, my name is Victor too!”

“Really?” The boy’s eyes sparkled and Victor nodded. “Well we normally call him by his nickname Vicchan, so I guess you can still be Victor.” This makes Victor and Yuuri laugh. 

“So what is your name, young one?” He asked ruffling the boy’s soft black locks.  
“Yuuri, and I’m not a little kid. I’m fourteen and I’ll be fifteen in two months!” 

“Really? I don’t believe you! You look like you’re twelve.”

“I’m just small for my age, and I’m also Japanese, I guess we look younger than we are to everyone else.”

“That’s cool. Oh, and I’m eighteen.”

“You know you seem more like a child than I am.” Yuuri sassed with a small giggle and Victor could feel his lips form a heart-shaped smile.

They talked for a long time after that as their dogs played together. It was the most fun Victor could ever remember having in one day. He never wanted it to end, but Yuuri had a curfew that he was apparently pushing already. Still, Victor’s new friend seemed hesitant to leave. 

“Will you be here again?” Yuuri asked, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Yes!” Victor assured, “I’m actually going to college here, so I’ll be coming here regularly from now on.” He burned Yuuri’s look of relief into the back of his mind. 

The entire walk home Victor was on a cloud, so happy from the events of the day. When he went to bed that night, thoughts of his first friend filled his mind and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of Victor and Yuuri!   
> Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought of the chapter.


	4. The Struggles of Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is marriage treating Victor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll with these chapters!  
> Some feels this chapter.

It was stressful, being married. Victor knew that was a common complaint, but he felt it was especially true in this situation, and he knew he only had himself to blame. If only he had kept his mouth shut that first night, if only he wasn’t so pathetic; allowing that omega to continue controlling him. 

He watched his wife eat across the table from him. He felt horrible for what he did to her on their wedding night. His goal had been to make her feel comfortable but instead he hurt her badly. He remembered the way she cried after he said that cursed name. Remembered how shattered she looked, the betrayal that shown in her eyes. He hadn’t known what to do to comfort her. He cursed the knot which kept them locked together for half an hour. She covered what she could of her body with the bed sheets and turned her face from him to hide. When he touched her shoulder to apologize she flinched and he retracted his hand quickly. 

Victor thanked god when his knot finally receded enough that he could pull out. He slipped off the bed quickly, pulling on a robe as he went. Standing at the foot of the bed, he managed to whisper a shameful, “I’m so sorry.” Before he escaped out of the room. 

A week has passed since then and his wife never once brought up the issue. She addressed him professionally as “Husband”, “Alpha”, and “Mr. Nikiforov”, keeping her voice emotionless each time. She was a strong woman and omega. Victor didn’t deserve her. 

“Natalya.”

She looks at him. “Yes, Mr. Nikiforov?”

Sigh. “I want to talk to you.”

She closes her eyes. “Is it about our wedding night?” 

“Yes. I want to explain.”

Her snap open. “Don’t!” She all but screamed, surprising even herself with her outburst. She turned her head away and took a deep breath to calm herself before she continued speaking. “You don’t need to explain. I understand that an alpha of your caliper can have anyone you choose. This was an arranged marriage. I shouldn’t have been surprised that you would imagine your stunning lover in my stead, I know I am no great beauty. I promise I won’t make a fuss about any lovers you have, as an omega I know it’s not my place.” She finished with a bowed head. 

Victor’s heart ached. “No, Natalya! You don’t understand. I have no lovers, I could not betray my spouse like that.”

Her eyes were filled with confusion. “Then who…?”

It was Victor’s turn to look away. “They were just an awful mistake. Someone I haven’t even seen in two years.”

“I don’t believe you. You were thinking of them the whole time! Don’t lie to me!” Her eyes were filling with tears again but this time there was anger mixed with the pain. 

“I-I’m not lying, I couldn’t care less about them.” Even Victor could hear the lie in his voice.

“You’re still lying! I told you I won’t get between you two so just admit the truth already. You are my alpha husband, I couldn’t stop you even if you fucked common whores on our wedding bed, which you’ve probably done! I might not be beautiful, but I am smart. I know you only married me for my father’s company. You haven’t bonded me which means you aren’t planning on keeping me around for long. All I am to you is a convenient chess piece, that’s all I’ve ever been, even to my own family! I watched your eyes on our wedding night! You didn’t even want to look at me. You were distant the whole reception. I sat there for hours, all alone.” A sob escapes her. “Sold off to a stranger I never even met before, someone who now had complete power over me. I was terrified that whole night! Terrified about what would happen afterwards when we were alone together. Imagine my surprise when you started acting like an actual person. Asking me if I was okay, if I needed anything. I wished so badly that you weren’t acting. I guess I did let myself believe it in the end. You did the cruelest thing possible that night. You made me believe you might actually care about me as a person! You gave me hope that I might actually find love in this life! But that wasn’t the case was it? Y-you just wanted your silly little wife to believe you cared so she would be nice and obedient until it was time to throw her away. Ju-just like everyone else in my g-god d-damned life!” 

With her rant over, Natalya dissolved into tears, sobbing horribly, body shaking. Victor was frozen in shock from her words. He truly saw her now as she was, a lonely girl, forced into a life she never wanted, having to hide all her stress and pain behind a peaceful mask. This was the real Natalya, in all her insecurities, fear, and anger, calling him out on his bullshit and cruelty towards her. He owned her far more than some weak apology. 

“When I was eighteen I met the man I thought would be the love of my life.” The words tore through his insides as they left him, making him feel weaker with each syllable. “We knew each other for years before we ever started dating. I truly thought it was me he cared about, not my money, but I guess I never knew the real him. We decided to run away together. I wanted to be free of the Nikiforov name and he wanted a new start. I guess he was actually honest about that. I stole a ton of money from my parents so we could live comfortably, which was what he wanted. On the night we planned to leave he had me beaten up by some thugs while he watched. He took the money I stole, altogether it was over two million, and left me in that alley, bruised and heartbroken. I haven’t seen him since. I hate myself for this, but I still yearn for him even now, years later. I really am quite pathetic.” Victor didn’t realize he was crying now. It had been so long since he actually let his heart feel the pain of Yuuri’s betrayal fully. The hurt was just as bad as it was the night it actually happened.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at Natalya. She was still crying and her face was red and puffy. Victor wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. They stood like that for a long while, letting their pain out together, sharing in the comfort of the other. For the first time, Victor felt some hope that he might one day be free from the pain of his past. 

 

Hours later they laid in bed together, her head rested on his clothed chest. “You know, I never had any intension of dissolving our marriage. My parents don’t either, in fact they made it well known that they wanted me to bond you that first night. My father seemed especially angered when he realized I hadn’t.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want the power. I know I am a strong alpha, if we bonded, I’m sure I could have made you do anything I wanted. I couldn’t do that to someone I was married too. I would always be paranoid that any little thing I said would control you.”

“That’s stupid you know.”

“What? Why?”

“Bonding doesn’t work like that. If it did then no omega would ever willingly bond with someone. Besides, don’t thousands of bonded omegas turn their alphas in each year for abuse and other crimes?”

“Hum. I guess you’re right. I still don’t want to bond you.”

“Good, cause I don’t want to bond you either!”

They laughed. Their marriage might have started off shaky, but today they made some real progress together. They were by no means in love, but a foundation of trust had certainly been formed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Yuuri betrayed Victor! What? I can't wait for your reactions.


	5. Third Times The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More on Yuuri and Victor's past relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by the banquet, parking lot, and China episodes for this chapter.   
> Warnings: Fluff, dancing, and happiness

Three Years Ago  
“Victor!” A familiar voice calls across the field and Victor turns to see two figures running towards where he stands with Makkachin.

A smile spreads across his face and he waves his arm excitedly, “Yuuri!” he cheers. 

As the figures come into clearer focus he notes that Vicchan looks unchanged, but Yuuri… “You grew so much over the summer! I barely even recognize you.” And indeed, Yuuri had changed over the three months Victor had been gone. Presentation evidentially hit him hard over the summer of his seventeenth year. When Victor left in the spring Yuuri looked pretty much the same as he did at fourteen, but now… ‘Wow!’ He had shot up to almost Victor’s own height, being just half a head shorter. Victor couldn’t smell anything coming from his friend so he figured that Yuuri must have presented beta as expected. Yuuri’s face showed a new maturity to it as well. Yuuri had always been a cutie, but now he looked handsom-“Ughf.”

Yuuri hadn’t slowed down his running and instead of stopping to great Victor with a hug, he had thrown himself at the taller man, and would have tackled him to the ground if the alpha hadn’t reacted and turn the momentum into a twirl. “Well hello Yuuri! I’d say you seem as happy to see me as I am to see you.”

Yuuri was nuzzling into Victors neck. “Shush you, I’m far too low on my Victor juice. You were gone much longer than you said you would be and I had no way to contact you! This is my payment.” Victor realized that not only did Yuuri have his arms around him, but had also locked his legs around him as well, becoming a human octopus. 

“Hum, well I’m also low on my Yuuri juice so this is no problem.” And with that he clutched Yuuri even closer to his person. 

They stayed like that for a long time, even by their standards before they finally separated, but even then they still leaned against each other. They watched their dogs play and talked, just like they did every time they met here. These hours were what Victor looked forward to the most every day; a time and place where he could be his true self. He had never been able to show anyone the sides of himself that he showed Yuuri. 

“So why were you gone longer than you said?” Yuuri asks, head resting on Victor’s shoulder.

“Well the initial reason was for my uncles wedding.” Yuuri nods, Victor told him that before. “Well, since the entire family was gathered my father decided to hold a meeting. No one was surprised so I think it was just me he kept out of the loop.” 

“If you had known you wouldn’t have gone.”

“I’m more responsible than that!”

“Ah, than you just forgot about the meeting.”

“My memory isn’t that bad!”

“Oh really? Did you remember the dance moves I taught you?”

“I’ll have you know I was the most graceful dancer there, everyone was impressed, even my parents. My coach should be proud of his student.”

“Hum. Prove it.” Yuuri said, standing up. He grabbed Victor’s hand and pulling him up as well. “Show me your waltz.”

Victor grasped Yuuri’s extended hand in his own, and placed his other on the man’s hip, admiring his new curves as he did. His eyes locked with Yuuri’s, then flicked down to the playful smirk on his lips. Victor ignored the desire he felt rolling around in his stomach, and moved. He led Yuuri across their groomed green ballroom, exactly as Yuuri taught him to. When they first became friends Victor learned about Yuuri’s love for dancing and demanded that the younger male show him. Of course, just watching him wasn’t enough, he wanted to join him. So Yuuri became his coach and Victor learned every dance style Yuuri knew. They always spent at least an hour on their dancing each time they met at the dog park, which was why they always met in the more secluded area so they wouldn’t be seen by the other dog owners, Yuuri didn’t like having a crowd. 

“Well, coach? Do I pass?” He asked, chuckling.

Yuuri’s eyes had a playful glint to them, “Your waltz is passable I guess. Have you kept up with the other styles too?”

“Why don’t I show you?” With that Victor transitioned to a tango, Yuuri matching each of his movements perfectly, despite them not having any music playing. 

Yuuri was being playful today and Victor loved it. When they first began to meet regularly Yuuri was always so easily flustered and overwhelmed, which was probably Victor’s fault. (He knew he could be a little much at times.) As they spent more and more time together Yuuri began to come out of his shell and be comfortable around Victor. The Russian still loved it when Yuuri got all blushy, but there was just something about a confident Yuuri that made him feel- hum…flushed? Breathless? Anyway, a confident and playful Yuuri was a good thing. 

Dancing with Yuuri was extremely freeing. He felt lighter with each step and every time his body touched Yuuri’s his skin burned (in a good way). They switched positions and dance styles at random, one second Victor would lead a waltz move, and the next Yuuri was leading him in a Pokka. Victor was just about out of energy when Yuuri dipped him low while laughing. Yuuri’s arms felt strong where they supported him for the dip. Victor looked up at Yuuri’s beautiful face as he laughed. ‘Oh,’ he realized, ‘I’m in love with you.’ 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, noticing the look on the alpha’s face. The younger man pulled Victor up from the dip. “Are you tired? We can take a break if you’d lik-.“ Warm lips swallowed the rest of Yuuri’s sentence as Victor leaned down and kissed him for the first time. Yuuri only had time to widen his eyes before Victor was pulling away from him.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri stuttered as his shocked eyes stared at the Russian’s face. The serene look on Victor’s face vanished as he realized what he just did. 

“Yuuri…I…Sorry. I don’t know what came over me. Just forget that just happened.” He turned away quickly, terrified that he just ruined the best thing in his life. “I’ll be heading home now. Makkachin!”

A small tug at his arm stopped him. “I don’t want to forget.”

“Yuuri?” he asks, watching Yuuri begins to shake, his head bowed. Victor doesn’t know if he is shaking because of anger, and he is even more lost as to what he is supposed to do. 

“I don’t want to forget!” Yuuri repeats, pulling Victor so they are chest to chest. He looks up and Victor realizes that Yuuri is crying. “Tell me that meant something to you! Tell me that you weren’t just messing around!” Victor is frozen in shock at Yuuri’s words. The man hides his face against Victor’s chest and continues in a near whisper. “Stupid alpha, can’t you tell how I feel about you? Why would you play with my feelings like that?”

Victor’s eyes widen at Yuuri’s almost confession. He grabs the teenager’s shoulders and shoves him away so he can look in his eyes. Yuuri seems to take the motion as a rejection, as his face fills with despair. Panicked Victor quickly grabs his face and kisses him again before putting distance between them again so they can speak. Yuuri looks dazed. 

“Yuuri Katsuki. I will have you know that I am an idiot. As such I am prone to forgetting things often and making stupid mistakes. Today I have made my most grievous error of all. I made you think that I didn’t hold you in the highest of esteem. Yuuri, you are my most special person and I am sure I would do anything that you asked of me, save leaving your side.”

Yuuri stared long and hard at him. “Does that mean you meant the kiss?”

A soft smile appeared on Victors lips. He reached up to Yuuri’s face and rubbed a thumb across his check. “Yes.”

Great big tears began sliding down Yuuri’s face and he broke into a relieved smile. “Victor!” he called, jumping at the Russian, face nuzzling into the scent gland at his neck. Victor released some comforting pheromones for the crying man and kissed his hair, cooing. After a few seconds Victor began to feel a soft vibration coming from Yuuri, at first he thought it was his phone buzzing, but then he heard it; purring. Victor froze. ‘Only omegas purr.’ He thought.

“Yuuri? Yuuri, did you present as an omega?”

The purring sound stopped and Yuuri froze. “Um.” The younger man leaned away from Victor, eyes downcast. He reached up a hand, unbuttoning the first few rows of his school uniform and revealing a thin leather collar around his neck. 

“Oh, Yuuri.” He flinched as Victor spoke, eyes screwed shut. 

“Yuuri, this is wonderful!” With that the omegas eyes shot open and he looked at the alpha in shock. “If you are an omega than we can be together. My parents shouldn’t have any problem with it. If you had been an alpha or beta they might have fought it, but they are always hounding me to date omegas. This is perfect!” With that Victor leaned forward and captured Yuuri’s lips for a third time, but when he tried to pull back he found he couldn’t. Yuuri’s hands had twisted themselves in his silver locks, keeping the Russian in kissing range of the seventeen year old omega. He found that he didn’t mind being trapped, as long as it was with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to these two? They were so in love! Only I have the answers (evil laugh).


	6. Twisted Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a client at the palace with a very specific kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains a roleplaying rape scene. I tried to describe it as little as possible but felt I still needed to warn you all.

One and a Half Years Ago  
Valentin was a beta with a very dark desire; he wanted to rape bonded omegas. He knew that this urge was wrong and had of course, never actually acted on it. He had many lovers over the years and at one point had asked each to try roleplaying with him. Some had been understanding and to a certain point were willing to try, while others left him as soon as he brought it up. None had been willing to go to the level Valentin desired deep down and he was always left feeling at least a bit unfulfilled. When one of his associates mentioned that the Russian business Mr. Malcomb’s Treasures, or the Palace, would cater to any pleasure of its customers he thought it was far too good to be true. He went anyway. 

Indeed, the Palace was wonderful. He went to several shows and watched ballet, plays, and musicals. He agreed to a night with a beta girl which was enjoyable but not what he actually craved. It was his third night at the Palace when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw the kind face of the beta owner.

“I’m sorry to bother you sir, but I couldn’t help but notice that you don’t seem to be enjoying yourself as much as you should be. Is there a certain pleasure you are seeking?”

“Ah well… I’m sure you don’t have anyone who would be willing.”

“Nonsense! At the Palace we swear to fulfill any desire, provided the price is right of course. I guarantee if you tell me your wish I can find a Treasure who will happily grant it.”

Valentin’s heart raced at the thought that he might finally have his desire fulfilled, but he tried not to get his hopes up too much as he followed Malcomb to a secluded room so they could talk.

“Go ahead. I swear I never judge. You do get a free night for any activity if it’s something I haven’t heard before!” The beta said with a smile.

“This won’t leave this room right? I don’t want anyone to know about this.”

“Ah, no worries my friend. We are discrete here, legally forbidden to reveal information about our clients. Feel free to speak.”

The beta opened his mouth and for the first time ever revealed the full extent of his dark desires to another person. “I want to rape a bonded omega. I want to feel them fight me with all they have like it is the real deal. I want to smell their mate in their scent when I take them. I want to see their eyes fill with pain and horror. I’ve imagined so many different scenarios but that is always consistent.” He turns to Malcomb, cringing at the horrified face he expects to see. Instead the beta looks calm. 

Malcomb nods, thinking of something. “We can do that. I know just who to ask. Do you need to see an actual bonding mark, or is just the scent okay?”

Valentin is frozen for a few seconds, surprised that the man is just casually discussing his horrifying desire to-. “I don’t actually want to rape anyone! Just roleplaying!”

Malcomb laughs. “Of course it won’t be real.” He assures. “Rest assured, no one does anything they don’t want to here. Feel free to ask Eros when he arrives if he is okay with everything to make yourself feel better. Now, back to the bond mark, that might be a little difficult since all my omegas are collared, but I can give him a perfume that will make him smell like a mated omega, will that be enough?” 

“Yes. That will be more than enough.” 

Malcomb asks about how the scene should play out and then they talk prices. Valentin almost can’t believe this is real. Are his dark dreams finally going to come true? Without him actually having to hurt anyone? It’s unbelievable. 

 

He waits in the room he was assigned an hour later. A knock at the door alerts him to the arrival of Eros and he straightens his back. The man who enters looks young. He worries that Eros might not be legal before he remembers that all the employees have to be eighteen at least. The perfume the omega wears reaches his nose. He seems just like a mated omega, it’s wonderful. 

“Hello Eros.” He greets. 

The omega bows to him. “Hello master. I was told you wished to speak with be before we start acting?” 

“Yes. I wanted to make sure you were okay with what we were going to be doing. I know my tastes are a bit extreme.” He looks away, blushing slightly.

“Oh, believe me, it’s not the most extreme I’ve experienced.” The omega says in a slightly bitter voice. He looks at Eros in concern and sees him wince a bit, but then the omega smiles and continues, “I look forward to my evening with you.” He bows.

“We’ll need a safe word.”

“Agape.”

He grins, “Great choice Eros, very original.”

“Shall we begin?”

The scene is simple. Valentin is an employee at a hotel and Eros is a young omega on vacation with his mate who is out drinking. Eros is asleep and Valentin uses the master key to get into his room. The beta stands above the relaxed form on the bed, watching for several minutes the even breathing of his prey. He slips beneath the covers and wraps his arms around the warm, unsuspecting body next to him, one arm on his back. The sleeping omega snuggles into him, mistaking him for their absent mate. 

This close the omega’s scent hits him hard. The vanilla and cinnamon is from the omega, and the musky woods scent is from their alpha, he can tell their mate is exceptionally powerful. A grin spreads across his face as he thinks about taking the omega right under the ignorant alphas nose. He moves his hand down the omegas back and under their sleepwear. Their rear is firm and round, he squeezes it and the omega lets out a small moan. A finger travels between his legs and rubs against the special hole that only omegas possess. Eros nuzzles into him further. Valentin shoves two fingers in deeply. The sleeping omega howled, eyes snapping open in shock. The omega tried to move away, but Valentin now had him pinned. 

“W-who are you? Let me go!”

A wicked grin spread across his lips. “Oh I don’t think so little omega. I want to have some fun with you.”

“I have an alpha, he’ll be here soon so don’t try anything.”

“Your alpha? He’s out cold downstairs, no ones going to come help you.” As he says this he shows a knife to the omega and presses it against his throat. “If you scream I’ll kill you. Understand?”

He is answered with an almost noneexistant nod. 

“Good. Now get undressed.” 

The omega moves robotically, taking as long as possible. There are tears streaming down his lovely cheaks and Valentin wets his lips at the sight, growing more excited. 

What follows is better than any fantasy he has ever conjured up before. Eros’s acting is perfect; from his tears, pain filled wails, and the terrified and ultimately defeated look in his eyes. Never once was it too much for the omega, never once did he feel the need to use the safe word and stop. Valentin feels fully satisfied afterwards in a way that he has never experienced from roleplaying with his past lovers. He almost wants to cry in joy. 

Eros tries to shake off his attempts at aftercare but he is insistant. Revantly, he rubs the man’s wrists which are red from where he tied them behind the omega’s back. He wipes blood away from a small cut on Eros neck from when he got a little overexcited. 

He comes back four nights in a row after that. He tries the same thing with another Treasure on one of those nights since Eros was busy, but the experience wasn’t the same. Before he knows it, his vacation is over and he is back home. He has never felt this focused before. He doesn’t know if it is because he found someone who accepted his disgusting urges or if it is because he finally was satisfied sexually. Either way he wants more. 

Within the week he bought a house within an hour’s drive of the Palace, he justifies the move as good for the company since it will put them near Moscow. He begins visiting Eros once a week at a minimum. Each time they change up the scene or get more extreme. They try strangulation and drugging, a few times he gets so rough that the omega tears. (The bill for that is very high by the way. Every hour Eros was out of work waiting for the tear to heal was treated like a one-on-one session. Valentin apologized so much for that and paid even more than he was required.) But Eros never uses their safe word, he accepts everything Valentin suggests. This was the first time the beta has ever been grateful for his fortune. Without it he could never have Eros as often as he does. 

Vincent knew after that first week that no one else would ever be able to satisfy him like Eros did. After the first month he knew he was in love. They spent just as much time out of their scenes as they did in them, for prep and aftercare. It was during these times that he got to know Eros as a person. He was shy, surprisingly, and soft spoken. Valentin could see the kindness in his heart and loved him for it. He could also see that Eros was deeply troubled and sad. There was this haunted look in his eyes all the time, and he would look at Vincent sometimes like he was pleading for him to do something. 

After two months of seeing Eros, Valentin finally asked the man to become his alone. He had thought long and hard about this and was confident that Eros would agree. He did not expect to see the heartbroken expression on his face. He certainly didn’t expect to hear “No” for the first time. 

Valentin didn’t come for some time after that night, but eventually he did and they began their weekly appointments again. He had long run out of his fantasies and now actively searched for a new scenarios each week. This was the most fulfilled he had ever felt in his life, even if he had to try not to dwell on Eros rejection. Even then, the sting of rejection healed over time. 

He would pay any price, go anywhere he needed to, and do anything required of him to have Eros. The only thing that would stop him was one word, “Agape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think of Valentin? I was originally going to make him a horrible person, but I like the deeply flawed good guy I ended up with. I know I glossed over his and Yuuri's sex scene, but I didn't feel comfortable writing it. Just assume that each of their sexual encounters is a very realistic rape scene- since that is what Valentin desires deep down. This isn't a case of Yuuri simply having sex for money, these would be pretty traumatic situations and very realistic, once a week, for years. And he consents! Why?  
> I'd like to hear what you all think! Please comment.


	7. Setting the Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri meet each others parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I posted this yesterday, but I guess it never actually posted? Well here it is now.
> 
> I was having trouble with this chapter, so I'm not too happy about it, but it does what I need it too so here it is.

Two and a Half Years Ago  
Victor and Yuuri had been dating for six months, and they were the best six months of Victor’s life. Instead of just meeting at the park, Yuuri would meet him after school and they would go on mini-dates around town every day. They held hands as they walked around and cuddled together in the movie theater. Yuuri began to make him lunches, what he called a ‘bento’. They tasted wonderful and not just because it was Yuuri who made them. 

After turning eighteen, Yuuri brought Victor to meet his family. His mother was almost as adorable as Yuuri. Mari glared at Victor, and even though she was a beta he was terrified of her. They ate Yuuri’s favorite meal for dinner. The alpha had to agree with his omega, Katsudon was the best thing he ever ate. 

The conversation centered on their relationship; where they met, when they started dating, how old was Victor (“Four years older!” Mari exclaimed and glared at him with even more fire in her eyes.), what was he studying in school, what did his parents do? By the end of the dinner Yuuri’s father and sister seemed to at least accept him, his mother had already pulled out the baby book (A red faced Yuuri ran to his room to hide during that). Victor was convinced that Yuuri was the cutest baby ever, his cheeks were just so round! 

He sat with Hiroko for hours, looking over photographs of Yuuri growing up and they talked. Hiroko was a lovely woman, the love she felt for her children was evident throughout dinner and with every caress she gave the pictures before her. 

“Yuuri doesn’t have many friends. I don’t think he actually has any friends here. The few he had were left in Japan when we moved here.” Hiroko finally confesses. “It was hard for him to adjust. The language and culture was so different than anything he had experienced before. He is a shy boy by nature, and the added barriers just made everything that much more difficult. He was always sad, it broke my heart to see him like that. Every time I tried to talk to him, he put on a smile and told me everything was okay then run off to the dance studio my friend owned to practice. I couldn’t do anything to help, even when he started showing up with bruises, he wouldn’t tell us anything!” He can hear the desperation in her voice. “That was when we got Vicchan. ‘At least at home he can have someone as a friend,’ we thought. He was the closest to Vicchan, I’m sure he told his poodle everything he couldn’t tell us, but he was still sad.” She paused for a second, closing her eyes, when she opened them a small smile appeared on her lips. “Then something changed. He started racing off to walk Vicchan as soon as he came home after school and dance practice. His smile became more and more common. He didn’t tell us what caused the change only that Vicchan made a friend at the park and he wanted to make sure they got to play together. But it was you wasn’t it?” She looks away from a photograph of a four year old Yuuri with rice sticking on his chin to look at Victor, tears in her eyes. “You gave my boy back his smile. Thank you, Victor.” She lets out a sob, but Victor can do nothing to comfort her, as he is crying as well. 

“I never realized he was in that much pain.” He admits.

She runs an arm down his back. “That’s because Yuuri is a good actor, he can even lie to himself. He likely thought that if he told us what was bothering him we would leave him too. You’ve seen how his anxiety affects him right? That boy second-guesses everything in his life, even the people who love him the most.” 

Yuuri interrupted them before Victor could respond to her last comment. He looked at Yuuri with a new perspective as the omega walked over to them. He tried to imagine a Yuuri who had to fake every smile, too lost in his own pain to accept a hand reaching out to help him. It was a horrible image. He pulled Yuuri down next to him, snaking an arm around his waist, vowing to never let that happened to his beloved again.   
….

Victor’s parents were in America, but he still wanted them to meet their future son-in-law (not that he had proposed yet). So on the night of their weekly Skype dinner he invited Yuuri. 

The omega had never seen his home before and Victor could tell he was a pretty overwhelmed. The secondary estate was small compared to the Nikiforov family’s main estate, but compared to Yuuri’s family apartment, it was a palace. 

Victor let out comforting pheromones to calm Yuuri. The omega leaned into him, relaxing somewhat, but still on edge. 

“You live here?!” 

The alpha lets out a nervous laugh. “Only while I go to university.”

“Where will you live after you graduate?”

“The main estate probably, or where ever my father thinks will be best for me to get experience for managing the company.”

“I know I never asked before, but how rich are you?”

“Ah, well, my family runs a multi-million dollar company. But we are actually from old money.”

“Really?” Yuuri squeaks.  
….

“Hello son. I see you have someone new sitting with you tonight. Introduce us.” His father commands, eyes locked on a nervous Yuuri.

Victor reached out and grasped Yuuri’s hand under the table. “Father, mother, I would like to introduce you both to my boyfriend, Yuuri Katsuki. Oh, Yuuri is an omega! Yuuri, these are my parents, Alexander and Maria Nikiforov.” 

“I-it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Yuuri said in a high-pitched voice, then attempted to bow, attempted, since he was seated and ended up bonking his head on the dinner table. Yuuri was blushing and gave Victor an embarrassed smile. The alpha couldn’t help but smile fondly at his beloved’s clumsiness. It was endearing how he could be so graceful while dancing, but the moment he becomes embarrassed, he loses all of his grace. 

Victor’s parents watch their exchange, noting the obvious familiarity and intimacy between them. 

“Now just how did my son manage to ensnare such a cute omega?” Maria asks Yuuri.

“Oh, um, we have been friends for years.” 

“I see... What are your interests Yuuri? Tell me about your family.”

The dinner is not as comfortable as the one they had with the Katsuki’s, but that wasn’t a surprise for Victor, actually it went better than he expected it too. His parents are big fans of ballet and after they heard that Yuuri wanted to become a professional dancer, his father gave him the name of a contact he had in the field. Overall, Victor was pleased with how his parents reacted to their relationship. Yuuri wasn’t from a rich or powerful family, something Victor knew his parents wanted from his future spouse, but he was an omega, so that was likely why they, while not happy about it, were able to accept the relationship. He was grateful. 

He had the chaffer drive them to Yuuri’s house. They held hands in the backseat. Yuuri was tired from the whole ordeal and leaned his head against Victor’s shoulder, letting Victor get a good view of the simple leather collar that Yuuri always wore. ‘Would he like a metal one?’ Victor wondered. He considered buying him one, but that might be a little too soon for them. An alpha giving an omega a collar was a sign of ownership, only done among mating or bonded couples, and he and Yuuri have only kissed. ‘Better wait.’

He walked Yuuri to his door and kissed the beautiful omega deeply. Yuuri’s body was flush to his own, head tipped up, eyes wide, and breath fast. “I love you, Yuuri Katsuki.” His smile was blinding.

“I love you too, Vitya. More than anything else.” Victor believed him.

……………

Present Day  
“You need closure.” 

“Natalya?” Victor was in bed with his wife, reading a book.

She looked very serious. “You have spent years repressing your pain over Yuuri. You need to let it out, you need to find closure.” 

“I’ve tried, it just hasn’t worked.”

“You haven’t spoken to him yet.”

He glared at her. “You know very well why that is.”

He knew he was releasing angry pheromones, but Natalya didn’t seem affected by them or his glare. “I know that he hurt you deeply. You loved him and he betrayed him, that’s exactly why you need to face him again!” She wasn’t yelling, but her voice was loud and confident. He dropped his gaze to his hands, noting that they were trembling slightly. Natalya leaned against him, one hand against his face, turning it to face her, a gentle smile on her lips. From her throat a soft scent began to spill out. 

“Victor, my dear Victor, I hate just watching you suffer so listen to me. We started this marriage out all wrong, but don’t worry, I don’t blame you for it. These past months have been hard, but I like to think that they have also been rewarding. I’ve come to know this flawed man who can’t even remember what he ate last night for dinner and acts more like a child than I ever did as a kid.” He opened his mouth to defend himself but she continued speaking. “I’ve come to know an amazing man who is forever patient and caring, who would rush home from work when he’s busy just to check on me because I mentioned having a stomachache. I met a man who could smile brightly when he wants to scream, but will burst into tears if I force myself to do the same. You freed me from a life of oppression and gave me room to finally be myself. I want to free you from the weights holding you back as well, but to do that you need to try to free yourself as well. Can you do that, Victor?”

He closed his eyes, mulling over so many things. When he opened them his eyes were focused. “I can.” She smiled hugging him and discretely wiping away the tear falling down his face. “And I know where he is too. When do you want to leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is coming to see Yuuri! What will happen?


	8. What Happened That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's perceptive on the night that Yuuri betrayed him two years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the wait was so long for this short chapter! Last week was hellish!   
> Future chapters should be coming out more quickly, the next one will hopefully be the meeting, unless it gets too long and I need to split it up.  
> Warnings: Violence, thoughts of suicide

Two Years Ago  
It is 1:10am and Victor is waiting in the alley behind the movie theater that he and Yuuri went for many of their dates. Yuuri is late, Yuuri has never been late for anything. He can’t help but worry. ‘Did they find out? How? I was so careful.’ He knew they had eyes on him at all times, monitoring where he goes and who he talks to. That’s why he snuck out in the middle of the night. ‘Was Yuuri being watched too?’ He didn’t think so. What Yuuri did wasn’t really something they cared about. He clutches the straps of his backpack and waits, concentrating on not releasing his scent, and thinks.

He feels betrayed by them. They should understand his feelings, yet they just ignored them for their own addenda. He hears their words again. “You’ll be stationed in America for the next few years to build up our assets in the country.” “Honey I’m sure Yuuri will be fine. He has a career he’ll be focused on as well. Just forget about him. You’ll be married soon anyway.” “It doesn’t matter if you claim to love him, he’s just with you for your money.” “If you don’t want to part, it’s fine to keep him as a lover. A famous ballerina is a fine trophy.” “We forbid you to bond or marry him. We know about the ring you bought two days ago, that’s why we are having this conversation now.” “Well of course we knew about that. Your bodyguards are very thorough in their reports on your activities. We have always kept an eye on you, it was part of our agreement from the start, remember?” 

That conversation was a few days ago. Since then he got Yuuri to agree to run away with him and managed to collect a few million in dollars for their new life. He swore Yakov to secrecy, him being the only one among his staff he could trust, and had him agree to send Makkachin along when they finally settled down. Victor had been really worried that Yuuri wouldn’t agree to come with him, since he had a job all lined up in Moscow, but Yuuri easily agreed anyway.

Now he was just waiting. 

To the front of the alley he heard the sound of footsteps. Victor smiled and turned calling out, “Yuuri!” His eyes widened when he saw not one, but four figures walking toward him. “Yuuri?” He called out again, this time his voice was worried. He turned to stare at the men, alphas he could tell, “What did you do to my Yuuri?” He demanded. 

“They didn’t do anything to me Victor.” The figure farthest back said. Victor froze, recognizing the voice as Yuuri’s, but it was strange, emotionless. He had never heard Yuuri sound like that before. Moonlight shown on down into the alleyway and Victor could see his beloveds face, just like his voice it was emotionless. 

“Yuuri?” He asked, confused about what was happening.

“Go ahead. The money should be on him.” He was confused before he realized Yuuri was talking to two of the men in front of him. They approached Victor slowly, scents threatening. Victor realized he was trapped. “Oh, and do be careful not to hurt his face too badly, it’s his best feature.” 

The two men were upon him now. One raised his fist, Victor watched it in slow motion as it neared his unprotected stomach. He had never been in a fight before and was too shocked to react. He felt the pain of the impact as all the air was forced out of his lungs. He laid on the dirty ground of the alleyway, defenseless. More fists and even kicks were aimed at him until his whole body was in pain and he couldn’t move. 

He barely registered the hands searching his body and removing the backpack. His eyes were closed and he begged for this to just be over already.

A cruel laugh rang out. Victor managed to open one eye to watch as Yuuri and the other figure who hadn’t done anything yet walk towards him. “I thought you would be better at defending yourself Victor. That was pathetic, I expected more from you.” 

Victor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Yuuri, why?” He managed to ask through the pain.

Yuuri leaned forward and sneered, “Did you honestly think that was real? I originally planned to make you marry me and live off your money and love till I ruined you, but I realized your parents were onto me so I cut my losses and went with this. It wasn’t hard to find a couple alphas to beat you up, all I had to do was a little favor for them.” As he said this he reached his hand down and cupped Victor’s dick, a devious smile on his lips. “I’m not the blushing virgin you think me, my dear Victor.” He gave him one last squeeze then moved make to the other figure’s side, wrapping himself around the waiting alpha as they walked away without another word leaving him half-hard, and bleeding on the filthy ground. 

Victor watched them go, his whole world now shattered. His heart had never felt this level of pain before, it drowned out the ach of his wounds. He wanted to cry, he needed to scream, he whimpered instead, repeating one word over and over again, “Why?” 

It was cold that night, the alleyway offered protection from the wind, but the tar and garbage beneath him was freezing. The cold sunk into him limbs, numbing him to at least some of his pain. He knew he should move, or at least try and call out for help, but he didn’t. He could find no reason to try, so he stayed where Yuuri left him the whole night, at some point he fell unconscious. 

In the morning he was found by one of the theater’s employees and an ambulance was called for him. None of his bones were broken, but he did have severe bruising over his whole torso. His parents flew in to see him when they got the news of his hospitalization. He couldn’t talk to them when they asked what happened, he couldn’t even talk to Yakov. 

His body healed eventually and he went to America. Those days were dark, he found himself considering more than once ending himself, but never did. Eventually he was able to function again, but he was never really the same. A part of himself, the most trusting part, died that night. 

Can you really live when you’re not whole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Introducing Yurio!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio's late introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had actually thought I already introduced Yurio in a earlier chapter. Like I had this all written, but I forgot to add it to a chapter? My bad we were supposed to learn about him when I introduced Phichit. So here is a bonus chapter before the Victor Yuuri meeting!

Yurio POV, Two Years Ago  
Yuri Plisetsky had big dreams. Well so did everyone else, but he was actually going to accomplish those dreams. It didn’t matter that his dad died when he was two or that his mom ran off, leaving him with his grandfather; none of that mattered. Yuri was going to achieve his goal and become the greatest male figure skater in the world. His circumstances just meant it would be a little harder for him. 

Figure skating was an expensive sport, there was the cost of costumes, ice time, equipment, and of course a coach, but neither Yuri nor his grandfather had much money. Yuri knew his grandfather worked more than he could have with his back and heart issues, just for him. That guilt is what made him seek a job of his own. He knew there were laws in place about children working, but this was Russia and no one really cared. He tried selling newspapers and delivered packages, but ended up quitting soon after when he learned how little they were actually going to pay him. The guilt would eat at him though and just a few days later he would try looking for another employer, preferably someone who would actually pay him. That was what he was doing when he first stumbled upon the Palace. 

He thought the grand building was some sort of hotel and figured they might be inclined to put him in the kitchen. He sunk in when some fancily dressed people entered and started to explore. It wasn’t like any hotel he had ever been in before, there were stages and bars everywhere. He saw people dancing and singing. It was very odd for him. Everything actually turned out alright though. Some of the dancers caught him watching them and invited him to join while they practiced. The adults were surprised by his skills and started asking him some questions, so he proudly told them about his skating dreams. Most of them laughed at him, which made the thirteen year old red in anger. “It’s not funny! I’m gonna be the Ice Tiger of Russia!” They just laughed more. He was ready to start kicking them when a figure stepped forward and kneeled in front of Yuri. 

Warm brown eyes stared at him kindly. “That is very interesting Yuri! What kind of songs does the Ice Tiger perform to? The season is starting soon right?”

The anger left Yuri, “Oh, um. The Ice Tiger only likes cool songs. All that classical old stuff is annoying. Um. I don’t think I will be able to go to any competitions this year though.”

The brown eyes were filled with concern. “Oh, why?”

Yuri normally didn’t like talking about this, but he found himself spilling his worries anyway. “Mom ran off so it’s only me and grandpa. He’s not doing well and competing costs too much money, I don’t want him to hurt himself. That’s why I’m here actually, I was looking for a job so I could compete.” His words were met with some sighs from the crowd of dancers, but Yuri paid them no mind, waiting for a response from the brown-eyed stranger. 

A warm hand brushed his hair from out of his eyes. “I see. That is really hard. I’m sorry you have to deal with all of that. You’re very brave Yuri, I wish I was like you.” The stranger looked like he wanted to cry. “I think I can help you though. Wait here, I’ll be right back.” And the stranger got up and left. 

The crowd of dancers were still surrounding him and Yuri realized that he was crying a bit. He masked his embarrassment with anger. “What the hell are you all looking at huh? Get back to your crappy dancing!” He was glad when they started to spread out. Yuri moved to the corner and whipped his eyes as discreetly as possible. He wasn’t sure when the last time was that he cried, he hated it because it made him feel weak to do so. 

As he said, the stranger was back pretty quickly. He smiled widely as he handed Yuri a sealed envelope. “Don’t open this until you get home. I hope it helps.” 

“Okay.” Yuri responded, confused, and put the envelope in his jacket pocket. “What is in it?”

“You’ll see. You’re grandpa will know what to do with it. Now you should be heading home. This isn’t a place you should be.”

“Oh, um, Yuri?”

“Yah?”

“Um, when you become the greatest figure skater ever will you perform a song for me? It’s one of those ‘classical old songs’ you don’t like, On Love: Agape. It would mean a lot to me if you could.”

‘He really thinks I’ll make it…’ 

“I mean, I’ll probably hate it, but sure, for a fan.” 

The stranger smiled, “Thank you.” He whispered quietly. 

 

Later that night Yuri opened up the envelope. Inside was a single slip of paper. When he turned it over recognized it as a check, he was a little touched. When he looked at the amount written he had to wipe his eyes and check again, but the amount was still the same.   
$1,000,000 signed by Yuuri Katsuki.

 

Phichit POV, Present  
There was an expression that Yuuri wore when he thought no one was watching him. Gone was the confidence and faked smiles, his guarded eyes softened and filled with an unknowable emotion. His back would slump from his pristine posture and he bowed his head, eyes closing. When Phichit first saw him like that he couldn’t help but think the omega looked like he was praying. Sometimes he would stand like that for hours, motionless. Other times, a small tremor would shake Yuuri’s frame, growing larger and larger until his breath hitched and he sank to his knees, a keening, wrenched whine-sob escaping from his mouth. Phichit learned early on to never approach Yuuri when he was like that. The few times he had, his friend had looked so panicked and frightened… Anyway, there was also Yuuri’s terrible dreams each night. It was easy, obvious even, for Phichit to see just how much pain his friend carried on his shoulders and hid from the world behind his ‘Eros’ persona. 

Yuuri was full of inconsistences. Phichit’s friend didn’t like to be touched by any of his colleagues, not even by Phichit, yet his profession had him sleeping with strange men every night. Yuuri would often gaze longingly at Phichit’s unhealthy food, but looked disgusted anytime Phichit offered some to him. He loved to dance ballet, but only did performances a few times a month. The omega was super shy (like can’t even talk to a cashier at a store level shy) but as soon as he started working he had the confidence of a Hollywood actor. He absolutely hated it anytime Phichit brought up the topic of sex or what he did for most of his job, demanded that the beta never bring up the subject. When they shop at the store Yuuri buys the cheapest items, spending hours comparing prices, despite the hefty sum that lay untouched in the man’s bank account. He hated his job, but left every night with a smile. 

Phichit could only watch and do his best to make his friend laugh in the time they had together. Hopefully Yuuri will open up to him one day. Till then he would be ready and waiting. 

Phichit sighed as he watched Yuuri analyze Yurio’s ballet form. The fifteen year old looked like someone just murdered his cat as he kicked his leg up high. It was always the same when the skater came to get some training from Yuuri. The angry kitten talked a big game but Phichit knew that he enjoyed the time he spent training with Yuuri. Phichit also knew that for Yuuri the time he spent with Yurio was a precious thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I love them!


	10. Plan?  What Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri meet again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you were looking forward to this chapter, so here it is, extra long!  
> Warnings: mentions of suicide attempts, sex

Georgi pulls the car to a stop. Out the window Victor can see the large, elegant building that houses Moscow’s most expensive entertainers and prostitutes. He stares until he feels a hand against his shoulder. Natalya smiles at him kindly. 

“Are you still sure about going in alone? Either me or Georgi could come with you.”

He squeezes her hand. “No. I need to do this alone. Just wait in the car with Georgi. I will call when I’m ready to leave.”

She runs her free hand down his face. “Okay, I understand.” 

Victor leans forward and kisses her head gently. “Good bye.” He whispers and exits the vehicle. 

Alone, he strides toward the entrance. There is a line, but he ignores it. The bodyguard eyes his suit and comes to a decision, opening the door for him. Victor hands him a folded bill as he passes and enters. Elegance and gold great him in the lobby. The building is more impressive than he had envisioned, even after hearing about it in great detail from Chris. It makes sense though, given the reputation of the establishment. Victor had obviously never been before, he actually avoided Moscow entirely if he could after learning that Yuuri was here. He mentally thanks Chris again. If his friend hadn’t told him that Yuuri worked at the Palace Victor may have satisfied his curiosity and come. He had been surprised to learn that Yuuri actually went through with working here. Victor’s father was how the omega got the job, but Victor just assumed that Yuuri would run away with the money he stole. It was odd to think he would actually agree to work when he literally had millions.

“Good evening sir! Is this your first time at the Palace?” Victor turns to see a lovely beta woman approaching him, her dress was a deep blue and cut low. 

“Yes it is, but I have heard wonderful things.” She smiles widely.

“I am glad to hear that! What sort of entertainment are you searching for? This evening we have two main attractions, a ballet performance by our famous troupe and a poll dance auction featuring five of our most popular Treasures. Of course, our normal services are also still available, would you like me to list them?”

“That will not be necessary. I was actually wondering where I could find Eros tonight.” 

The beta woman smiles brightly. “Ah, Eros! I’m not surprised that you have heard of our precious Treasure. He will be one of the available merchandise at the auction later tonight. If you wish to have some personal time it will cost you quite a lot. If that is an issue, we do have less expensive options available.”

His eyes flashed. “Money is not an issue.” 

Her eyes widened. “Well, in that case please follow me. We have strict policies here to keep our employees safe. These policies involve educating and checking the health of each of our customers if they request alone time with our employees. This also involves some paperwork as well.”

Victor didn’t bother to correct her misconception of what he wanted Eros alone for. The woman- Angela he later learned- took a urine sample from him and had him sign several documents for accountability and had him fill out a sheet with all his personal information. She then explained the rules for alone time with Palace employees. 

“When you select an employee for the night you will have to sign some more paperwork. Each employee here has different rules for do and don’ts that you will need to abide by or be banned from this establishment. There are no exceptions for breaking the contracts. Safety of our employees is paramount here.” Victor actually admired her conviction. It was starting to make sense to him why the Palace and its employees were so well respected. 

“There is still about half an hour before the dancing and auction begins. Mr. Nikiforov, please follow me and I will find you a good seat.”

Angela lead him from the private room they were signing all the paperwork in, through the grand halls to a large room. There was one large catwalk and pole in the center, there were three floors, to allow as much seating, and the best views for customers. Already, Victor could see well-dressed male and female alphas and betas seated throughout, an excited air surrounded them. The seat he was shown was on the second floor, near enough to the stage that he had a decent view, but he noticed is was far from the best seating, a reminder that unlike most places he went, at the Palace he wasn’t the richest, or the top alpha. It was an odd feeling. He settled in to wait.

He was both nervous and curious. He knew that in just minutes he could be seeing Yuuri again. The thought actually terrified the alpha. It had been years yet Yuuri still held so much power over him. To face him again, it would be so difficult, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to actually go through with it. He pushed the thought away. He needed to face Yuuri, so he would. That’s just how it would be. He had more important things to think about, such as what a poll dancing auction was exactly. He puzzled it over. Were the customers paying for who they wanted to poll dance? How would that work? He still hadn’t figured it out when the lights dimmed and an older man with grey hair stepped onto the catwalk. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it is so lovely to see you all tonight! I’m sure you are all eager to begin, but I was informed that we have some new guests tonight so I will quickly explain how the auction works.” The grey haired male said, smiling. “This evening we will have twenty entertainers and five Treasures performing a poll routine that they developed on their own for your enjoyment. After each performance we will have a brief auction and the winner will get to spend the evening with their prize however they decide, within the rules of course.” He finished with a wink. 

The crowd twitched in excitement. 

“Now, starting us off this evening, we have the lovely beta, Mellow.” The man slipped off the stage and a soft and sensual song began to play. Mellow was a shy looking woman, curvy, and soft. She was dressed like a school girl, looking timid on the stage. Victor didn’t pay much attention to her, beta women didn’t do much for him. When she was done performing she stood in center stage, barely dressed and blushing slightly. The man from earlier appeared by her side. “Great job Mellow, that was wonderful!” He told her. 

He turned to the crowd, grinning. “Like her name hints, Mellow is a tender soul and likes a gentle touch. No roughness allowed! That being said, Mellow is open to most kinks that don’t involve pain. Everyone understand? Good. Then let’s get started with the auction. You will find a paddle with your number at your table. If you wish to raise, just lift your number. Minimum raises are $100. An evening with Mellow will start at $1,000. Do we have any takers?”

Immediately numbers were raised. Victor observed the proceedings in shock. His first reaction was horror. The beta was being sold like cattle! But then he looked at her closer. Mellow didn’t look even mildly concerned or upset. In fact, every time someone raised her price she smiled and blew a kiss or winked in their direction. She seemed pleased when she was officially sold for $2,300 as she sexily walked up to the winner and settled onto his lap with a kiss.

The other entertainers performed and were auctioned off one – by - one. Victor was surprised by the variety offered. Betas, omegas, and alphas of each gender were represented in the auction. Even their ethnicity and body types differed. He had expected to see mostly female omegas here. Victor was surprised at how much he was actually enjoying the performances. The males were very handsome, and each entertainer was obviously quite skilled in pole dancing. 

The grey haired male continued to introduce and auction off each entertainer, but when he next appeared there was an obvious shift in the audience, their scents picked up and arousal and excited alpha filled the room. “That’s right everyone, it’s time for the Treasures! These lovely omegas are the heart of this palace, our most valued and skilled. As such they are also our most expensive entertainers. A night with a Treasure will start at $15,000.”

Victor’s eyes widened comically at the price. Who would ever pay that much for sex?! 

He figured out when the first Treasure appeared on stage. The female omega was gorgeous, white hair and blazing green eyes, captivated the audience, rendering them motionless. An air of regality clung to her as she moved slowly down the catwalk. She looked like a movie star on the red carpet, especially given her clothing and the jeweled collar at her neck. Her gaze told everyone in the audience that they were beneath her. She pulled a golden hand mirror from the folds of her dress and looked upon herself, smiling. She looked in the mirror the entire performance. Every article of clothing she removed was a show for herself, the audience didn’t exist for her. Victor had never seen anything like that before and even he was jealous. The sentiment of the alphas in the room was obvious; they wanted to be the one to capture her attention, to be seen as worthy of her. She went for much higher than $15,000. 

After that were two twin male omegas. They were a packaged deal, and thus were double the price as well. Then there was a tiny female omega, she looked so fragile and young. The grey haired beta had to reassure the audience that she was over eighteen. Finally, it was time for the last Treasure. 

“Please welcome Eros!” Dread filled Victor at the introduction as he was reminded of the real reason he was here in the first place. 

The lights dimmed as a quiet song started playing. Small gasps began to fill the room here and there for about a minute, but Victor still couldn’t see what was causing the reaction. Frustration and anxiety filled him as he waited, the low beat his only companion in the dark. Suddenly a dark form moved in front of him, the few lights that remained in the dim revealed the form moving before him. He gasped as he realized the form was dancing in the dark. Leaping onto tables and over guests, moving perfectly to the beat of the music in a mixture of ballet and parkour. It was magical. And just as quick as the form appeared before him, it was gone. The little gasps and music continued for a few minutes more until the lights suddenly came on and the figure was revealed, standing on a table on the first floor. 

Eros’s hair was jet black, matching the two pieces of flowy black fabric clinging to his back. A shiny silver collar encircled his throat and around his eyes was a red blindfold. There was absolute silence as the music paused. The silence was broken by surprised gasps as Eros crouched and leaped forward. It was a long way to the stage from the table, but the omegas legs were strong and propelled him the distance easily. In those brief seconds that he was in the air, the fabric on his back spread out like two giant black wings. It truly looked like Eros was flying as he leaped through the air. His arm easily grabbed the pole as he flew and he wrapped a pale leg around it quickly, spinning around until he settled. His back was arched and he hung onto the pole by one hand and leg, his wings spread out beneath him. 

Silence met his unbelievable feat, as everyone stared in shock. In that brief silence the music picked back up and Eros moved again, climbing the pole easily, a small smile on his face. At the top he paused again and Victor finally realized exactly what else he was wearing, that being nothing, or rather seemingly nothing. Whatever fabric covered Eros body was the exact same shade as his skin, giving him the appearance of wearing nothing but the black wings, silver collar, and red blindfold. He was breathtaking. 

From the top Eros released his hold and dropped to the ground frighten fast, catching himself just before he struck the ground, spinning and climbing his way back up. It was spectacular to witness. For a full minute he moved constantly, black wings unfurled behind him as he flew. As the song reached its final few notes Eros made his way once more to the peak of the pole, over ten feet in the air. As the last note played he released himself again and fell. Just before he reached the bottom the light cut out entirely, plunging the room into darkness, one person screamed in fear for Eros and even Victor was tense. 

Within seconds the lights were back and Eros was seen standing next to the grey haired man, safe and sound, blindfold removed and brown eyes on display. The room broke into applause and amazed shouting. Victor was frozen. He wanted to cheer, that was the singular greatest thing he had every witnessed, but those familiar brown eyes had him trapped. He remained that way until the words, “Going once, going twice,” cut through to him. Quickly he raised his arm, number on full display. “I double it!” He almost screamed he was so loud. 

The grey haired beta looked shocked. “Um, okay. Does anyone wish to raise?” It sounded like he didn’t think he would get a response. He didn’t. “Sold to number 294. That concludes the events for this evening, winners please come see me and we will work out payments and the rules for this evening.” 

Eros was already gone by the time Victor and the other twenty-three winners arrive at where the grey haired beta stands. He speaks to each of them individually and has them sign several papers. Victor does so in a daze, taking in nothing that he was told. He is lead to a large room with a larger bed. Along the walls are rakes of toys and lingerie that he completely ignores. He sinks into the soft bed below him and tries to gather his thoughts. He knows that Eros will be here soon, he needs a plan. 

Of course that’s when the door opens. 

Eros had changed out of his performance clothing and into a white robe. The omega closes the door behind him slowly as he watches Victor on the bed. Victor is lost. This is not the boy he fell in love with years ago. No, the omega licking his lips as he strides towards him like a predator is a stranger. This is not his Yuuri. 

‘Was he ever your Yuuri?’

Eros stands before him naked. ‘When did he lose the robe?’ Victor can’t help but let his eyes roam over the skin he spent so many nights envisioning. He had always imagined that Yuuri would be a smooth, soft canvas, untouched. What he saw now was different. Dark bruises covered Eros’s body, many in the shape of hands, but most are kiss marks. He sees little scars here and there, some fresh. At his wrists are wicked rope burns. Victor looks upon Eros’s body and sees the marks of all who came before him. His blank canvas has been filled and filled by others, there was never any room for him. He shouldn’t be surprised, but the evidence still hits him hard. 

Eros leans forward slowly, till his face is by the alphas ear. “Victor~” He drawls sexily. 

He curses himself for the twitch he feels in his pants at the word. 

He is powerless to stop Eros’s hands as they remove his clothing from him till he too is naked. Victor can hear his heart beats franticly in his chest. Eros is kissing him, stealing his every breath before he can get in any air, his mind feels clouded. A lubed hand encircles him and tugs, the roughness makes him groan. Eros moves down his throat, kissing and licking as he goes until he latches onto Victor’s nipple, tugging at it with his teeth as a figure rubs at his slit. He has never felt such pleasure before. He runs his arms down Eros’s body, his fingernails raising red lines as he goes. He watches, proud to leave his own mark on this lovely creature. A wonderful scent hits his nose then and he looks further down and sees Eros fingering himself, slick dripping to the bed sheets as he stretches his opening. Victor has never been so aroused before, he aches with need. 

Eros pushes him onto his back. Victor finally gets a good look at the omegas face. The confident smirk had him feeling even weaker. Eros’s eyes look sharp, they were not the gentle eyes that he fell in love with. There was an edge of cruelty to them it seemed. 

The thought was lost as he felt a tight warmth enclose his cock. He looked down to watch as Eros impaled himself. ‘When did he put a condom on me?’ He wondered. “Oh!” He exclaimed as Eros tightened squeezed him unexpectedly. He stared in shock as the omega did it again. It was magical, Victor couldn’t help put thrust up into that warmth. 

“No Victor. Only I am allowed to move right now.” Eros said, reaching down and pulling Victors right hand up to his face. The omega road him expertly as he examined Victors hand. “Hey Victor,” he called, twisting the hand he held so Victor could see what he had been looking at; the styled gold wedding ring. “How’s married life?” he asked, smirking down at the alpha as he gave his cock an especially hard squeeze.

The blood drained from Victor’s face as he realized exactly what he was currently doing. Horror and shame filled him in equal measure, both of which were quickly transformed into anger towards the cruel minx riding him. 

Victor used all his strength to shove the omega off of him, uncaring of his roughness. He glared at stunned male. All the bottled pain and hatred from the past two years gathered at once within his heart. He had loved this man, been willing to give up everything just for the chance to be with him. Victor looked at Eros- no Yuuri, really looked. He saw a slut who would sleep with and betray anyone for a bit of money. Yuuri was a leech, who sucked the life and joy from everyone around him till they were as miserable as him. Victor was a fool for ever thinking that there was anything worthwhile or loveable about the male. These were cruel thoughts and Victor made sure they were even crueler when put into words. It brought Victor joy to see how Yuuri’s expression deadened the more he spoke. His heart soured when tears started to fall from the omegas eyes. Finally, Yuuri would know at least a little the pain that Victor had felt for years. He left Yuuri like that, much how he had been left all those years ago. Victor didn’t even feel bad about it until he went to bed that night. 

……………….

Three Years Later Breakfast at the Nikiforov Estate in St. Petersburg

Careful not to splatter, Victor drops a scoop of jam into his tea, his efforts are in vain when a hand suddenly yanks his arm, and tea soaks the into the tabletop. He turns to admonish his wife when he sees how pale she looked. 

“Natalya? What’s wrong? Is it the baby?” Georgi asks from where he sits at her side, an arm reaching out to her belly in concern. 

“Not the baby. This.” She says, indicating to the phone in her hand, her expression slightly horrified as she handed it over to Victor.

The alpha took the phone carefully from her and glanced down, eyes widening in shock as he read the new article on the screen.

 

“Murder and Suicide at the Palace  
At approximately 10pm last night police and ambulances responded to several emergency calls from the Palace; Moscow’s famous pleasure house. Police told reporters that beta Jacob Malcomb, owner of the Palace was found murdered in his office. The suspect in the murder is beta Valentin Vanisky, owner of Vanisky Automotive Co. Valentin called police within minutes of the murder to turn himself in. At the same time the murder occurred, emergency services received numerous calls from the Palace reporting the alleged suicide attempts by 20 different omegas. Ambulances arrived within minutes, but 16 of the omegas were confirmed dead upon arrival. The remaining four omegas are in critical condition and their survival is not certain. The alleged suicide victims were ranked as “Treasures” within the establishment, the highest earning employees. The Palace has been deemed a crime scene and the hundreds of individuals within are all being held as suspects. Authorities are currently investigating the reason behind both the murder of Mr. Malcomb and possible suicide attempts by 20 omegas. The police refused to tell reporters any other details on the case.”

The phone dropped to the tea soaked table. 

“Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor kind of failed. Also, cliffhanger. I'm not sorry.  
> For those of you worried, this will have a happy ending, so fear not.  
> Next chapter: Yuuri POV- finally! All the answers will be revealed, so last chance for theories!
> 
> Note: I researched how much high end escorts made- $5,000 to $15,000 a night! So yes, Yuuri would make several million each year.


	11. Tears For A Forgotten Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally: Yuuris POV chapter  
> Prepare your tissues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is going to be a hard chapter to read for a lot of you. Chapter Warnings: Rape, some language, suicide, depression, torture, it's bad guys
> 
> This chapter also jumps around a lot. 
> 
> Other notes:  
> Bonding- When an alpha bites an omegas bonding site. The two are now a mated pair.  
> Alpha command- When an alpha commands their bonded omega. this is normally used in emergencies to protect the omega, occasionally this will be abused but most of the time the alpha isn't strong enough to make it work

The night he lost everything it didn’t even rain. It was something he always thought was odd, wasn’t supposed to rain when terrible things happen? Or at the very least snow? No, it was just a cold, clear night, like any other in Russia. 

It was all his fault of course. He was just too trusting and naïve. Victor had told him to be discreet, pack only the necessary items. Tell only who he trusted. His family understood, but he felt he also needed to inform his future employer. They had spoken a few times on the phone, and Yuuri had been honored to receive an offer. It seemed rude to him to just not show up. So he called up the owner, the same man Victor’s father introduced him too months ago to inform him that he wouldn’t be accepting his offer after all, sorry. It seemed like such a little thing at the time, just a voice mall. Never had he regretted a decision so much. 

He and Victor had been out of contact for days in an effort to fool his parents. The day before their plan was to occur a plain silver car pulled up next to Yuuri while he walked home from school. Yuuri recognized the man who stepped out right away; his ex-future employer, Mr. Malcomb, owner of the Palace in Moscow. He was just as nice in person as he had been on the phone, his kind blue eyes and silver hair reminded Yuuri of Victor, a good sign. 

Yuuri was confused though, why was the man there? The young omega didn’t think to look around, failing to notice that he was completely alone on the deserted street. Stupid, stupid, stupid! If he had run at the start he might have gotten away. 

Malcomb just smiled at him, but it was an odd smile, it was just as Yuuri began to feel a bit uncomfortable that a wall of scent hit him. It paralyzed him and Yuuri watched frozen as the man approached him slowly, fear growing with every step. His instincts screamed at him, ‘Alpha! Alpha! Behave!’ He found his head bowed in submission. Yuuri had felt the presence of several alphas since his presentation, but this man was beyond anything the omega had ever felt before. He was strong, extremely so. 

A cold hand tilted his head back and Yuuri found himself staring into icy blue eyes. The alpha stared down at him, turning his face this way and that way. “Your face passes at least.” He reached down and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, tugging him toward the open door of the car. In that split second Yuuri regained control of his body. Immediately he attempted to break free, failing as the alpha simply growled and tightened his grip. “A strong one I see. I might enjoy breaking you myself then.” With that he shoved Yuuri into the car. The paralyzing scent returned, this time it was much more intense since they were in a small sealed area. It was impossible for Yuuri to move even a finger, he could only sit in fear, praying for his Victor to come save him. 

He was driven to a house in the richer neighborhood of the city. Everything was getting fuzzy and a ringing sensation filled his ears. Dimly, he could recognize the symptoms of an omega drop beginning. But he didn’t really care. At least he wasn’t feeling that terrible paralyzing fear anymore. Everything was fuzzy and soft. He didn’t have any idea what was happening around him. He liked it, so he let himself drift, enjoying the soft warmth. 

A sharp sting shot through his neck and his soft world disappeared suddenly and all he could feel was pain. He gasped, eyes opening. His head was shoved into a pillow, a hand in his hair prevented him from turning it. Pain radiated from his neck and he could feel what seemed to be a tongue licking the sore spot. The pain there was nothing really, what hurt the most was Yuuri’s lower regions. Calling it pain wasn’t really accurate. He was in agony, like someone had split him in two. His eyes watered and a scream left his lungs as the pain suddenly became even worse. 

“I see. The bonding pulled you from the drop. How wonderful! I wouldn’t want you to miss our first mating.” A familiar voice whispers in his ear. 

That’s when he realizes, really realizes what is happening to him. He screams and twists his body about, uncaring of the hairs being pulled from his scalp or the knot tearing his insides as he kicks the alpha off of him. Yuuri is an athlete, his body is strong. He uses all his strength to fight now. Yuuri makes it all the way to the door before he is commanded to “Freeze!” The omega’s body refuses to move a step more. It’s like a body is no longer his to command. Yuuri panics, bursting into tears.

“Come here.” Yuuri turns and strides back to the naked alpha, laying down where he points. 

Malcomb’s eyes are dark now. Yuuri has a feeling this is worse than the cold look from before. “Omega, present.” Yuuri rolls over, his ass high in the air, legs spread. The alpha grabs his hips and thrusts so hard that he forces his full knot inside as well. Yuuri screams out at the pain. “No Yuuri, I want you to enjoy your first time. Tell your alpha how much you love my knot.”

Unwillingly he moans, “Alpha! Oh, your knot feels so good! Please fill me up. I want your babies!” 

A dark chuckle, “Oh, you’ll do nicely, my slutty little Asian omega. I’m sure you’ll be popular as a Treasure once I have you all trained.” Yuuri wants to throw up as he feels the alpha grind against him. 

‘Victor please save me!’  
~~~~~~

Yuuri is given a gorgeous metal collar and many commands by his Alpha that night:  
“Always wear your collar.”, “In no way reveal that you are a bonded omega.”, “Always appear happy.”, “You are forbidden from harming yourself.”, “Never say no to a patron, unless it breaks a command.”, “Treat everything I ask or say to you as a command.” The commands went on and on and on until he had almost no freedoms left. Each command was absolutely binding. To fail in complying would bring him pain so great that his rape felt like a mosquito bite. It was the last command though that broke him, which told him he would never be free from his Alpha. “Our fates are tied. When you feel the bond begin to fade because of my death you will kill yourself. If I die, I demand that all of my omega’s die as well. I won’t let my Treasures ever escape me.”

 

Victor looks so confused the next night. Yuuri wishes he could beg Victor to help him. In his mind he screams, ‘Please if you love me, surely you can tell something is wrong! Please my love! Victor!’ But Yuuri’s beloved doesn’t hear his silent pleas. The omega watches helpless as Victor is beaten, internally wincing as each blow strikes. Then he is leaning over the man he loves, speaking the cruel words he was commanded to say. He knows that what he says hurts Victor worse than any physical blow ever could. Yuuri wants to cry, but instead he is forced to smile cruelly.

Yuuri feels dead as he leaves Victor in the alleyway. He wants to be dead. He is compelled to smile as he stares at his Alpha. His hatred for himself is second only to his hatred for this evil man. Yuuri vows, right then to escape this. To find some loophole in all of his commands. He had faith in Victor as well. His beloved was confused and hurting now but soon enough he would realize that Yuuri would never actually betray him. Till then Yuuri just had to hang in there and be smart. Malcomb would suffer for what he did. Justice would come soon enough. 

“Yuuri.”

The omega widens his smile, “Yes, Alpha?”

“One last command; forget everything about Victor Nikiforov.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widen in despair before he falls to his knees, screaming as his world explodes in agony. It’s a cruel command, impossible to follow. Yuuri roles on the ground, clutching his head as he cries. Begging for it to stop. It’s impossible! I can’t just forget someone like that!

His Alpha doesn’t care though, “Shut up omega. Stand and walk like a normal person. I won’t stop the pain. You’ll just have to forget him.” 

Yuuri’s screams are silenced and he rises robotically to follow his Alpha. But the pain doesn’t leave him. No, for days he feels like his body is on fire, but never is he allowed to scream or cry. Four days after the pain began it ends. He is no longer disobeying his Alpha’s command. 

~~~~~~~~  
An empty shell. A doll. That is what Yuuri is. Fit only to be played with and discarded afterwards. Following the commands of invisible strings. He lives his life without color or emotion. Or does it even count as life? Isn’t he already dead? He thinks he is, at least part of him must be. It’s hard to remember things from before. He knows he has a family, he can remember a dog, but not much else. He feels like he should care, but he doesn’t. 

~~~~~~~~  
There is a loud angry child in the practice room Yuuri notes as he walks in. He listens to the boys rant about “Ice Tigers” and figure skating championships. A memory comes to him; a song playing and the flashes of metal on ice. He feels a small warmth in his heart, the first real emotion he’s felt in months. Yuuri finds that he likes the feeling, so he walks up to the child to talk. 

Yuuri doesn’t even think about the consequences as he writes the check. Yurio needs money for his dream. Dreams are important. Yuuri is pretty sure he had a dream once. Was it dancing? It doesn’t matter, Yurio gave him a memory and an emotion, the least Yuuri could do was give him a check and a song.  
~~~~~~~~  
The omega didn’t think he would ever see Yurio again. But the child is here! He knows it’s happiness he feels in his heart. Emotions are addicting Yuuri concludes. They also hurt. He feels guilty letting Yurio come here. This is a bad place for a child. But Yuuri ignores these thoughts, Yurio is the first person that has made him feel anything inside. The omega doesn’t want him to leave yet.  
~~~~~~~  
Yuuri knows he’s doing better now. He actually feels like a person again, not that shell he had been for months. He remembers more things now. His family… he misses them dearly. He still can’t cry though, maybe Alpha commanded him at some point? Anyway, he’s alive again, finally.  
~~~~~~  
He is becoming more popular at work now that his eyes have some life in them again. Alpha isn’t happy with him yet. The stunt with the check really angered him. Since then Yuuri has been sent to the cruelest, oldest, and ugliest of the Palaces patrons each night as punishment. He doesn’t care either way though. All of their touches disgust him equally. They seem to like him though. He’s making more and more money each week. Alpha likes this.  
~~~~~~~~~  
He has a roommate now. Phichit is loud and fast, but Yuuri can tell he is a kind soul. Before long he finds himself thinking of Phichit as his friend. It’s a nice thought. He just wishes Phichit wouldn’t worry about his nightmares. Yuuri knows something bad will happen if he ever thinks about them.  
~~~~~~~  
Yuuri doesn’t understand what happened. His patron for the night was suddenly so angry, yelling at him in hatred. Yuuri started crying, scared what Alpha will do to him for messing up with a patron. He did everything Alpha told him too! This has never happened to him before.  
~~~~~~  
‘No! No! Nononononononono!’ He stares down at the text message in horror. ‘It’s my fault.’ Yurio presented omega. Yuuri was sure he would be an alpha! ‘He’s in danger.’ For years Yuuri had ignored the looks Alpha and other patrons sent Yurio as he matured. But Yuuri knew. Once Alpha learned what Yurio presented as Yuuri’s friend would be taken by Alpha. He didn’t care what the consequences were, Yurio would not become a Treasure, this Yuuri swore. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pain hits Yuuri the moment Valentin’s eyes widen in realization. Yuuri’s body feels like it is on fire, but he manages to smile through the pain even as he begins convulsing. He knows Valentin is talking to him but Yuuri doesn’t have the ability to respond, and even if he did Yuuri was forbidden to reveal anything. The pain is terrible, it always is, but he’s thankful for it this time; it means he succeeded. For a while the agony consumes him and it is all he can do to just bear it and not scream. Eventually though, he is able to blindly search beneath his pillow with shaky hands for the metal collar he stored there earlier. He fights through the pain until he manages to latch it around his neck; instantly the pain is gone. He gasps, laying prone and naked on the bed as he recovers. When he can move again the omega looks around the room, realizing he is alone. He picks up the torn leather collar he was wearing just a few minutes ago and rubs at the serrated edge that the Valentin’s knife cut through. 

‘Please.’ He prays, ‘Please have figured it out.’

Valentin is a unique patron for Yuuri, a truly good man. Yuuri can’t hate him, not like the rest of his patrons, not even with his sexual preferences. For all the pain Yuuri endured during their scenes he was treated twice as kindly afterwards. The omega knew that it was true love he saw within the betas eyes every time they met. It was that love Yuuri was counting on now. Valentin was his only hope to save Yurio. 

He fingered the leather collar once more. It was only luck really that allowed him do what he had tonight. In the requested scene for the night Yuuri was to act like a lower class omega returning from a late-night convenience store when he was attacked by a man with a knife. Valentin loved to really get into it so Yuuri got all dressed up with even a grocery bag. The cheap leather collar was something he was only allowed to wear for Valentin, since the beta had complained about how the rich metal collars took him out of the scenes. 

The idea came to him as Alpha changed out his metal collar for the leather one a few hours ago. He almost laughed when he thought of it. Yuuri got into this mess because of a cheap leather collar, it seemed fitting that he would get out of it the same way. It was such a simple loophole!

 

Still trembling from the after effects of the pain Yuuri struggles into a white robe and slips from the room. He leans against the wall as he slowly inches towards his and Phichits apartment. Once inside he collapses against the door, exhausted. A gasp alerts him to his roommate’s presence and the Thai is by his side, asking him what is wrong. 

“It’s okay Phichit, I’m not hurt, just exhausted.” He tries to assure. 

The beta shares at him in continued worry. “But you’re bleeding.” He notes.

Yuuri’s hand moves to his neck, were blood is dripping from beneath his collar. “Just a small cut, no need to worry.” He tries to put more life into his response, but knows he failed. He’s just too tired to act properly. 

“Let me at least clean it.” Phichit reaches toward Yuuri’s neck and the omega flinches. Phichit immediately freezes and his eyes widen. “I’m sorry Yuuri, I’ll let you deal with it yourself.” 

Phichit helps him stand and walks him to the bathroom, pulling out the first aid kit before he leaves. Yuuri stares at himself in the mirror, watching as a bead of blood rolls down his throat and stains the pristine white robe he’s wearing. It’s fitting. He grabs some toilet paper and wets it before he wipes away the bloody trail. He looks down at the first aid kit below him and shakes his head. He wasn’t allowed to remove the collar even for medical reasons. So he stands, staring at his expression and occasionally wiping away dripples of blood as they appeared until the bleeding stopped completely. Then he just stares at himself, wondering if his plan would make any difference, he fears it won’t. 

That’s when it happens, a stinging sensation at the back of his neck. He’s never felt it before, but he thinks he knows what it means. His theory is proven correct when the compulsion grabs hold of him. The compulsion is a very familiar feeling for Yuuri, something he has learned is impossible to fight. His body moves into the kitchen. He knew what was going to happen as his hand reached out and grasped a sharpened knife. Excitement fills Yuuri as his hand tightens around the handle. He has spent years praying for the ability to do this, to be able to free himself, but has always been deigned his wish by commands. 

He is so thankful towards Valentin, for he now knows that the beta understood what Yuuri couldn’t say. As the omega brought the knife down towards his wrist he felt joy knowing he was fulfilling the last command his alpha would ever make. He was relieved, knowing that Yurio would now be safe. The pain the blade made is minuscule compared to what he has experienced before. He watches the dark red blood pours out of him, feeling lightheaded, almost weightless. He wonders, idly, if the others would hate him for this, if his actions have damned him. No, he concludes. Like him, the others are probably just grateful that it’s over. 

He drops to his knees as he feels the compulsion and stinging sensation end. Yuuri smiles, knowing that he is no longer bonded to that evil man. He doesn’t feel anything right now. ‘Is this what freedom feels like?’ he wonders. As the world begins to fade around him a face appears to him, one that he knew once, seemingly from a dream. Blue eyes, filled with love and joy, gaze at him kindly. Tears fall down Yuuri’s face as he finally remembers again. With the last of his strength he murmurs the name of the man he loves, “Victor...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger! I'm also sorry for making Yuuri suffer like this. He didn't deserve it.  
> So Malcomb? The evil bad guy-case closed! (Did you really think it would be that easy? Ha!).   
> Not everything was revealed this chapter, and there is still a lot to go before that happy ending I promised you. This is likely the lowest for this story. Everything else is uphill from here! (with some minor bumps-hint hint the media might have a part to play)  
> Please let me know what you think and if there were any tags that i missed. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting.


	12. Awakening From A Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has several visitors at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! This chapter took a little longer than I wanted it too but here we are!   
> Note: Yuuri doesn't say Malcomb's name, he simply refers to him as He in this chapter
> 
> Warnings: Some slight suicidal thoughts(its not too bad), tears, and hamster cuddles

Yuuri always thought that death would be a lot like an omega drop. No pain or thought, just comfort. He had long yearned for that safe place. 

This was not death. There were too many sounds and the scent of distress surrounded him. He scrunched up his nose at the odor before blinking his eyes open. He recognized the plain walls of a hospital room. In an uncomfortable chair to his right sat a sleeping Phichit. His friend’s eyes were red-rimmed with dark bags beneath them. There was a warm hospital blanket covering the Thai, but underneath it Yuuri could spy Phichit’s favorite pair of hamster PJs. 

Yuuri’s mind is fuzzy and he struggles to understand how he got here. He feels a pain in his arm and looks down, noticing the bandages and needles in his arm. His eyes widen as he remembers. Slowly he runs his hand over the white bandage in wonder. He’s alive. He’s finally free. Wet drops begin to land on the bandage. Why is he crying? Shouldn’t he be happy? Why isn’t he happy to be alive? 

“Yuuri!” A voice shouts and warm arms wrap around him tightly. 

“Ouch!” He winces in pain and the arms retract.

“Sorry!” Phichit’s brown eyes are filled with tears but he is smiling. “You’re finally awake!”

Yuuri blinks. “How long was I asleep?”

“Four days.” 

“F-four days?”

“Don’t you ever do that to me again Yuuri! I was terrified!” Phichit looked pale. “I thought you were dead…” 

The roommates sat in silence. Guilt filled Yuuri’s heart at the pain he had caused his friend but he didn’t know how to comfort him. 

“Yuuri?” The omega had never heard his friend sound that timid before. “Yuuri, there was something going on right? Something bad? That’s why you and all the others… Right?” The beta is staring down at the floor, a conflicted expression on his face. 

Yuuri stiffens. “D-did anyone else survive?” There’s a tremor of guilt and fear in his voice as he asks. 

“Only three others of the twenty made it.”

“What about the ones outside of the Palace? Did any of them make it?”

Phichit frowned, confusion clear on his face. “Huh? ‘Ones outside of the Palace’, what does that mean?”

Yuuri frowned, turning his head away as he tried to get his sluggish mind to think. “Phichit, give me your phone. I need to look something up.” He looked Phichit in the eyes. “It’s important.” He stated, silencing the protests on the beta’s tongue. 

Phichit looked over Yuuri’s shoulder to watch what he was doing. At first it was a simple Google search of ‘The Palace Malcomb’. Thousands of articles popped up. Yuuri clicked on the first one, a news article about the recent tragedy. The article was an update from one day ago detailing the limited information of the case, nothing new really. Yuuri skimmed it then exited. He clicked the next article. This one was about Malcomb’s funeral:  
‘Today the funeral for Jacob Malcomb was held. Many friends and employees showed up to mourn for the much beloved Beta. Mr. Malcomb was the sole owner of The Palace, an entertainment hall in Moscow. Tragedy happened last Wednesday when he and many of his employees died. Mr. Malcomb’s death has been ruled a murder by the police. His murderer is being held by the police. A trial will be held in the coming weeks. As to the deaths of his employees, the police have tentatively ruled it a mass suicide, but are still investigating.   
Mr. Malcomb was 68 when he passed. He lived a highly successful life, becoming one of Moscow’s richest men and supporting the careers of countless aspiring actors, singers, and dancers. Many of these famous individuals came to give their respects at the ceremony. It was agreed by all that the man will be greatly missed and remembered fondly by everyone who had the honor to meet him in life.   
Sadly Jacob Malcomb had no living relatives and it is unclear who will be taking ownership of The Palace.’

Yuuri exited the page slowly then typed the name ‘Alicia Fikiforov’. Finding nothing of interest he started typing name after name with the same result. Phichit recognized none of them. With each new name Yuuri became more and more agitated until he finally stopped typing. 

“Phichit.” 

“Yes Yuuri?” The Thai had never heard his friend sound so small before.

“Phichit, can I tell you a story? It’s such a stupid story, unbelievable like a fairytale. I need you to promise not to interrupt me. It needs to be told all at once, or not ever. Do you understand?”

He is scared, but he still answers, “I understand.”

“Once upon a time there was a big bad wolf, only no one knew he was a wolf, everyone thought he was a nice sheep…”

 

He’s crying when he finishes the story. Phichit is kind, holding him gently in his arms, murmuring kind words into his hair until Yuuri falls asleep. 

The beta sneaks out as his friend sleeps. On a mission. 

 

Yuuri wakes several hours later feeling drained. He signs and moves to sit up. He only notices the small weight on his head as it slides down his face onto his chest. Looking down he sees the familiar sight of the chubby Sir Shuu, one of Phichit’s three hamsters. 

“Ah no! He was so comfortable in your hair!”

A smile spreads across Yuuri’s face as he sees Phichit at the foot of his bed playing with his other two hamsters: Mr. Yoshi and Naki. Phichit grins at his friend, “I knew my boys were just what you needed to feel better!”

Yuuri nods his head. “Your boys never fail.” He rubs a finger in Sir Shuu’s soft fur, it reminds him of Vicchan. Vicchan… He had forgotten his dog too it seemed, perhaps his name was just too similar to Victor’s. ‘Just how much have I forgotten?’ He can’t help but wonder. 

“Yuuri.” He sees the serious expression on Phichit’s face. He knows what he is about to say. “I think you need to tell the police.” 

He closes his eyes, exhausted. Slowly, he nods his head. “I know. Tomorrow.” He feels Phichit squeeze his shoulder. He continues to rub at Sir Shuu’s fur, wishing it was a bit longer and curlier. ‘I want my family.’

“You’ve never talked about them before.”

Yuuri is tired. “Did I say that out loud?” 

“I can call them for you if you want.”

As Yuuri slips back into sleep he gives a little nod. 

 

Yuuri is being looked at by his doctor when Yurio arrives the next day. The newly presented omega looks drained, not shocking given that he was still recovering from his presentation heat. The eighteen year old looks nervous standing inside the doorway of Yuuri’s hospital room. 

Yuuri nods absentmindedly at whatever his doctor says and the aging beta leaves, causing Yurio to step out of his way and into the room. Yuuri smiles, his instincts telling him to sooth the uncomfortable omega before him. “Sit.” He says, gesturing to the open chair next to him. Yurio flops down, spreading his legs like an ill-mannered punk, but the familiar behavior is comforting to Yuuri and he relaxes his tense form a bit. 

“Yo, Pig. I heard you did something pretty fucking stupid. Phichit was all torn up about it so if you ever do it again I’ll kill you.” His tone and words are harsh, but Yuuri knows what he really means. 

Yuuri reaches over and Yurio grasps his hand quickly, clutching it hard, likely to convince himself that the omega really was okay. Yuuri winces slightly as the force tugs on his healing flesh. The blond relaxes his hold a marginally, now staring at the bandage covering his friend’s arm. Yuuri leans over and runs his uninjured hand down Yurio’s face, tilting his head so their eyes meet. He smiles gently.

“I almost died. I’m sorry. I know you’ve had so many people leave you in the past. I’m so sorry that I was almost one of them too.” There are tears in Yurio’s eyes and Yuuri wipes them away as gently as he could. “I want you to know that I love you deeply. You are my precious family. It pains me to think about causing you any measure of pain. I promise you, I won’t ever leave.” Yuuri’s crying now too, they are both sobbing. He smiles, “After all, I can’t die yet. You still haven’t performed Agape for me!” Yurio leaps onto Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the older omegas torso and clings to him. Yuuri clutches him just as tightly as they both cry. 

 

Yurio and Phichit are with him when the police arrive later that evening. So far only one other Treasure has awoken, so they will talk to her after Yuuri. He sends Yurio out to the lobby, not wanting him to hear what happened to him. The omega is pissed, but Phichit says something to him and he leaves without complaint. The beta stays with Yuuri. 

The officers are both male, but one is an alpha and the other is a beta. They seem kind enough at the start. Their voices kind and calming, but as Yuuri starts to tell them his story he can see that they don’t believe him. It doesn’t really surprise the omega much to be honest. He hadn’t thought Phichit would believe him either when he told him the truth. Yuuri wouldn’t believe the story either if he hadn’t lived it.

It’s true that alphas can command their mates, but omegas can always fight it. Bonding with an alpha doesn’t make an omega their slave. That’s just common knowledge. Yuuri could see those thoughts in their eyes and he noticed as their hands stopped taking notes. He signs, gathering his strength before he continues. 

“Every one of the omegas who attempted suicide was bonded. The autopsy reports should confirm it. There were also more than twenty deaths.” He hands them a sheet of paper with a list of names. “These are the other omegas who are dead. None of them were reported so far, so their deaths might be covered up.” 

One of the officers looks at the list closely, it’s the beta. “How are they connected to what happened at The Palace?”

“They used to work there as Treasures. They were bonded to Him too, under the same orders. They’re ‘retired’ officially, but were actually sold off to rich masters.” 

The alpha officer gives Yuuri a pained smile, and puts his notepad away. “Well thank you for taking to us Mr. Katsuki. I hope you recover soon. My partner and I will keep you posted on how our investigation progresses.” The beta says much the same and they leave.

Sighing, Yuuri leans back against his pillow, tired again. He turns to face Phichit. His friends face is concerned. “They don’t believe me.” Yuuri states. Phichit’s eyes widen and he begins to protest but Yuuri cuts him off. “They don’t want to believe me, so they won’t.” Phichit’s concerned look returns and he nods sadly in agreement. 

“Should I fight it?” Phichit looks at him confused. “I mean I’m finally free. He’s dead. Do I really need to keep fighting? Do you think it is okay if I just try forget?” He sounds like a child, and looks at Phichit for guidance. 

Phichit can only answer honestly, “I’m not sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!!- I am letting you guys decide if Yuuri fights to share his story with the world or not. If he does there will be more pain for him (victim blaming, violence, and a lot of hatred) but Victor will come sooner in the timeline. Also more will be revealed about the behind the scenes of the Palace, but at a cost to a character (death?)   
> If Yuuri doesn't fight then he will just show up to the trial for Valentin then return home with his family to heal. There will be a time skip, after which Victor will enter the scene. Some of the behind the scenes at the Palace will also be revealed, through the trial.   
> In both options I will be clear of Yuuri's strength in choosing what he does. I see both options as a difficult decision for him. Neither will make him weak.   
> So yah, tell me what you think in the comments!


	13. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial is here, and Victor is watching closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the long wait. Senior year of college is stressful and I've been swamped with work too. I really wanted to make this story longer, but in order to get chapters out for you and keep up with real life I'm going to cut and shorten some stuff up. I think I'll finish up in about two chapters. I'm sorry if this upsets you. I had so much planned, but I just can't keep up.

Victor and his family watched the events unfolding closely from their home. Valentin’s trial was national news thanks to the continued mystery behind the mass omega suicide that followed the brutal murder. The lack of comments from police only fueled media speculation. Theories ranged from grief-fueled suicide to a cover-up of mass murder. Victor even saw a post that claimed it was because of shape-shifting aliens. 

Three days after everything went down the names of the deceased were made public knowledge. Victor couldn’t help but feel relieved when he saw that Yuuri’s name wasn’t included. 

When the trial officially began, the event was televised to the entire country live. The defendant’s plea was self-defense. Valentin was haggard where he sat, hair unkempt and dark bags beneath his eyes were testament to many sleepless nights. The first few days of the trial were admittedly boring, a string of witnesses were paraded to the stand, detailing the events of that night and making a timeline. It was revealed that Valentin was a longtime customer of the Palace, and came frequently to see a particular Treasure. The prosecution was adamant in hitting that point home, and emphasizing his attachment to that Treasure, who just so happened to be one of the only four to survive. They even found a witness who claimed the beta asked the Treasure to marry him. 

Victor tried to ignore it whenever the name “Eros” came up, but he’s sure Natalya still caught him flinching. 

The first big surprise of the trial was when Malcomb’s secondary gender was revealed. The prosecution dismissed the evidence as irrelevant, since using secondary gender to claim them to be aggressive was discrimination, but the defense argued that hiding his secondary gender in his job was illegal, since he was in a position of power over omegas. It was the first win for the defense in the trial thus far. 

The second big surprise came from the autopsy of the dead Treasures: they all had faded bond marks underneath their collars. The most important information though, was that the bond marks were all identical. As in the same person attempted to bond them all. The defense lamented that the dental records couldn’t be matched to Malcomb’s since the alpha’s body was already ash when the marks were discovered. “Oh, how convenient.”

Valentin’s lawyer was seen whispering to his client, it was evident that whatever was said upset the beta as he paled and asked to be allowed to leave for the day. Once the defendant was gone his lawyer called the next witness to the stand. 

Victor’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Yuuri come onto the screen. The omega was pale and so very thin. His head was bowed, hiding his eyes from view. At his side was a short, dark skinned male who lead Yuuri to the front of the room. As Yuuri took his seat his finally raised his head and faced the world, burgundy eyes burning. 

The story Yuuri tells after that is dark. Too dark and unbelievable. Victor knows it can’t be true, but he finds himself believing it, as he watches Yuuri speak. To most Yuuri must look emotionless, his face is blank, and his voice is even. But Victor can see it in his eyes, the pain. He sees it in the strict control he has of his body, it is Yuuri’s determination to properly tell his story. 

Yuuri continues to speak, oblivious to the chaos of the courtroom around him, lost as he is in the telling of his story. The microphone in front of him picks up his calm voice, letting his story just barely carry it over the shouting to Victor’s television. 

All he can do is listen and watch as Yuuri speaks, his mind whirling as his whole world is rewritten before his eyes. When Yuuri finally stops speaking and the trial is ended early for the day, Victor sits frozen. He doesn’t realize the tears falling from his eyes, he just stares at his blank screen. 

“He didn’t betray me.” He whispers, hands traveling to clutch at his pain filled heart. Sobs rack his body and he screams, at what he doesn’t know, maybe at the world. He sits there crying and screaming. He is oblivious of his pregnant wife as she leaves the room and orders plane tickets to Moscow for the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Victor and Yuuri are going to meet next chapter!


	14. When Broken Hearts Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is in for a surprise after he finishes speaking at the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this. I hope everyone enjoys themselves!

Yuuri breaths out, trembling slightly where he sits huddled in the corner of the courthouse hallway. His breath hitches as he tries to hold back more tears. He curses himself mentally for his weakness at the stand today. It was his second court appearance after the chaos of that first day. The prosecution had finally had their chance to question him. The alpha prosecutor was almost cruel with his questioning, making Yuuri go over even highly personal information about his interactions with Valentin and Malcomb. He eventually had a panic attack right there in the courtroom and had to be escorted out. 

‘Please’, he thinks ‘Don’t let my weakness hurt Valentin’s case’. 

Mari is sitting beside him, shoulder brushing his, but doesn’t speak. She showed up a few days after he awoke in the hospital. Apparently Phichit had gotten in contact with his family after Yuuri asked him to the day he woke up, not that Yuuri really remembers it. In any case he is grateful to have his sister with him. Mari didn’t judge him for his weaknesses. She just stood beside him, a silent pillar of strength. 

Yuuri sits there until he recovers from his panic attack and subsequent breakdown. Once his face is finally dry, he realizes that Phichit is nowhere to be seen. 

“Mari do you know where Phichit is?”

“Hum?” His sister glances at him, “Oh! He said there was someone he needed to talk to quickly. He’ll probably be back here soon.”

“Huh.” That was really strange. Yuuri was having a breakdown. Why would Phichit abandon him at a time like that? The omega worries that his friend is beginning to see him as a burden. Just as his anxiety begins to take over he sees Phichit running up to them, a look of worry on his usually cheerful face.

“Yuuri! I’m so sorry I left you like that. Are you okay?” His friend rubs his thumbs over Yuuri’s tear stained face softly and stares at him worriedly.

“I-I’m fine. Really.” Yuuri murmurs, pushing the betas hands aside then stands up. “Can we go back to the hotel?”

Phichit bites his bottom lip and shares a look with Mari. “Sure. Let’s head out then.” 

Phichit is oddly subdued on the way back. Sure he is still attentive and supportive of Yuuri. He praises Yuuri’s strength during the trial, and swears to sick his Instagram followers on the prosecutor. But there is a seriousness to him that Yuuri only ever sees when the beta is in deep computation. 

They are staying in a new hotel tonight. Yesterday reporters had tracked them down and swarmed Yuuri when he tried to leave, shoving their microphones and intrusive questions in his face. They checked out immediately. Their new hotel had better security so hopefully they wouldn’t need to worry about reporters any more. 

Yuuri releases a relieved sigh as they close the door behind them, finally safe. He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it in the closet. He begins to scratch at his bandaged arm, thoughts going to the trial earlier today. He’s grateful that he is officially done with the questioning. These past three days have drained him, especially today. A shiver goes through him and he can feel the dried sweat sticking his suit to his skin. 

“I’m going to jump into the shower.” He explains and heads towards the bathroom, hearing Phichit brightly say “Okay!”

As he closes the door, Yuuri sees Phichit whispering something in Mari’s ear. He can’t hear what was said, but he can clearly read the look of shock that crosses Mari’s face as she looks at Phichit. Yuuri shuts the door, worried and confused about what is happening. 

When he hops out of the shower half an hour later, it’s to find that Mari is gone. Phichit grins at Yuuri, but he can see that it is fake. 

“Where’s Mari?” he questions.

“Hum? Oh she just stepped out to find, um, a scarf! You know how cold it is outside.” Phichit chuckles weakly. Yuuri doesn’t question him. The beta puts in a movie and they sit together on one of the beds. Mari comes back twenty minutes later.

“Didn’t find a scarf you liked?” Yuuri asks, bitterly. 

“Huh?” She asks, glancing between her brother and Phichit before her eyes widen and she hesitantly says, “Oh, no there wasn’t any.”

Yuuri doesn’t call them out on their weak excuses. He just ignores them and their whispering throughout the movie and dinner. His silent treatment lasts until the middle of the night when he wakes up screaming from a nightmare. 

They are still acting weird the next day, actually it is worse. They keep checking their phones and giving each other meaningful looks. Five minutes to eleven Phichit turns off the television sits beside Yuuri, a serious expression on his face. Yuuri can feel his heartbeat quicken. Phichit reaches out and grasps Yuuri’s hand. 

“Yuuri in about five minutes someone very important is going to knock on the door. It’s up to you if you want to talk with them or not-“

“Just say the word and I’ll throw him out.” Mari interrupts. Phichit winces a little, but nods in agreement.

“Mari and I can stay in the room or if you want we’ll wait in the hallway. Just tell us what you want to do, okay?” Phichit sincerely finishes, staring at Yuuri kindly.

Yuuri swallows. “Who’s going to knock on the door Phichit?” The only person he can think of is Valentin. 

Phichit glances at Mari but she just shakes her head. “You’ll just have to wait and see-“

Just then there was a knock at the door. Mari glances through the peep hole. “Guess he’s early.” She says as she undoes the bolt and opens the door. Yuuri can’t see who it is due to the bathroom being in the way, but he can make out the sounds of his sister and a male voice talking and the zipper of a jacket. 

“Ready?” Phichit asks him, but Yuuri doesn’t answer. He is frozen as he stares at achingly familiar blue eyes and silver hair. He gasps, and is surrounded by a wonderful scent that he knows better than even his own. Yuuri silently stares at the figure before him as memories, both wonderful and terrible, batter him. He sees their first meeting, the first time they danced together in the park, their first kiss, and all the kisses that followed. He sees that dark night when his world was torn away from him. He feels Victor’s cock as Yuuri rides him like a stranger. He hears Victor screaming, calling him cruel names as he leaves. Yuuri sees all the years and pain that separated them. He sees the lonely days where he stared at his walls, trying to understand the void he felt in his heart. How empty he felt after his memories were taken from him. 

He stares into those familiar blue eyes and feels, more than any of the pain, love.

Victor freezes as he catches sight of Yuuri on the bed. His brown eyes, which were so empty last time they meet, now swim with emotion. The years fall away from Victor and he is reminded of that shy cutie whose smile brought joy to Victor’s world. He remembers every moment they ever spent together. He thinks about all the years that they spent apart and how despite his best efforts his love for Yuuri couldn’t fade. He regrets more than anything, his failure to save Yuuri. As he stares into those beautiful brown orbs, Victor can’t help but selfishly hope that Yuuri’s love for him was as resilient. 

The pair stare at each other, frozen, as tears run down both their faces. The world around them vanishes. They don’t register when Phichit and Mari leave the room. Their grasp of time disappears, as they lose themselves in each other’s eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, put was really only a few seconds. The spell is broken Victor is forced to blink his eyes. Freed, Yuuri says the only thing he can, “Vitya”. 

Victor gasps, “H-hey.” He manages to get out. It’s unclear who moves first, but soon they are in each other’s arms, sobbing. There’s so much between them right now that they should talk about and explain, but none of that matters right now. It’s all in the past and the only think important to them in this instant is the feel and scent of the other in their arms. They manage to gasp some words out between the sobs, each other’s name, “I’m sorry”, and “I love you”. 

When they finally stop crying, they spend hours talking. Confessing their pain and begging forgiveness of the other. They break into fresh tears more than once, their faces are so red and swollen that they resemble tomatoes more than people, but neither care. Emotionally exhausted, they fall asleep late that night within each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last!


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of myself for finishing this chapter so quickly. I was inspired by the writing binge that sophia96 went on yesterday (you should all check out her fics they are amazing!) Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. I was sad to shorten the story from what I originally planned, but I'm happy with how it turned out.

In the years that Yuuri had been away the Katsuki family had managed to open a modest Japanese styled bed and breakfast where they severed Mrs. Katsuki’s famed food for their guests. It was a unique business in Russia and managed to make a decent profit and gain a steady stream of loyal customers. Learning what happened to their son was a heavy blow to the couple, but when he finally returned to them with a familiar face following him in they knew he would eventually be okay again. Hiroko made sure to make her boy the biggest, most delicious bowl of Katsudon she could. 

The two stayed for three days, during which they helped out around the house, serving guests and washing dishes. It was humorous to see that rich alpha get chewed out by her son for failing to get all the food off a dirty plate. Occasionally she or her husband noticed the haunted look that would show up in their son’s eyes. Whenever that happened Victor would notice within moments and would gently release his calming scent or grab Yuuri’s hand. She never saw them leave the others line of sight. The two were constantly connected in some way, brushing shoulders, or even leaning against each other. Hiroko had never seen her son so at ease with another’s touch, as far back as she could remember he rejected such signs of affection. 

This was concerning for her the first couple of days, up on their second night home she woke up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. While there she heard the familiar sound of Victor and Yuuri’s voices from their shared bedroom. 

“I’m fine, really Victor. It was just a nightmare, we can go back to sleep. There isn’t even any music.” She could hear the tremor in her son’s voice, he had been crying.

“I know.” Victor spoke, “But I want to dance. Indulge me?”

Her son released a sigh, “Fine.” 

Hiroko quietly walked towards their door, noticing that it was cracked open again. Apparently her son couldn’t stand having it shut. The reason behind that saddened her greatly. She peaked in when she got near enough, and smiled softly at what she saw. 

There was no music playing, but the couple danced like there was. Their movements were fluid and graceful, each reading what the other planned to do next and met them there. They were staring into each other’s eyes and smiling. Hiroko was sure she could walk right up to them and they wouldn’t even notice her. She left them to their dancing and returned to her bed where her own beloved lay sleeping soundly. 

The next morning she managed to only cry a little when her son hugged her goodbye at the airport. He takes Vicchan with him when he leaves. She knew he would be happy now. 

 

When Valentin finally took the stand he admitted to murdering Malcomb to avenge Eros, the omega the loved. While in the stand he was resilient and persuasive, displaying the talent that made him so successful in business. His testimony combined with Yuuri’s managed to convince enough people that an investigative journalist eventually used Yuuri’s testimony to tract down two of the Treasures that had been sold off to customers by Malcomb. One had sadly died all those weeks ago, but the second was still alive and the police were able to recuse them. When the recovered omega gave the same testimony as Yuuri and Valentin, almost everyone was convinced. Investigations into all the omegas employed by Malcomb over the years began and two more were eventually recovered. 

Sadly, none of this changed the fact that Valentin did kill Malcomb in cold blood and he was sentenced as such. Yuuri cried when he heard the news. That same day Valentin’s lawyer showed up at Yuuri’s hotel with a letter from the beta. 

Dear Eros,  
I’ll be going away for a few years. Please don’t be said. I know you tried your hardest to protect me during my trial. I’m sorry that I wasn’t brave enough to face you in person during it, I heard how harsh they were to you. Eros, I want you to know that I’m not upset with how this all turned out. I knew what would happen when I took that knife with me to that monsters office. Knowing the pain and suffering you have gone through over the years, knowing that I only added to it when I should have helped you, it made me reckless and stupid. But I don’t regret it. If I hadn’t done what I did then you might still be under his control. I know I should care about all the other omegas that died because I killed him, but I don’t.  
Meeting you has brought so much joy and freedom to my life, I want you to know that. My only request of you is that you find your own happiness in this life. You deserve it, more than anyone I have ever met.  
Yours forever,  
Valentin  
P.s. Sorry for not using your real name, but it just feels weird to suddenly start calling you Yuuri.

Yuuri keeps the letter, packing it away safely in his wallet as a reminder of the man who saved him.

 

Victor, being the Extra individual that he is, takes exactly 2 million dollars with him when he, Yuuri, Makka, and Vicchan run away. He leaves everything he owns plus a signed divorce and child custody document. His parents are absolutely furious at their son and so apologetic to their daughter in law and future grandson that they allow her to marry their trusted servant, Georgi to regain her honor. 

Natalya agrees and when her son is born a month later, she is able to call his actual father her husband. “Andrei has Georgi’s nose.” she tells Victor, her dear friend over the phone. 

“Wow! I wonder if my parents will ever catch on.” 

“If they do I don’t think they’ll ever acknowledge it openly, it’d be to disgraceful.” 

“That would be like them. Oh! I almost forgot!”

“Hum?”

“Yuuri said yes!” Natalya’s eyes widen and she smiles in joy for her beloved friend.

“That’s wonderful! Don’t forget to invite us to the wedding.” She accuses. 

“I’m not that bad.” Victor defends.

“Yes you are!” She hears Yuuri yell from the background.

“Yuuri!” Victor whines, and she chuckles softly, so as not to wake her newborn. She looks up to see Georgi walk into the nursery.

“Bye Victor.” She says, and they both hang up to join their significant other. 

 

In their long life together Victor and Yuuri shared many joys and hardships. They had their fights and arguments. Yuuri was never completely free of his anxiety and trauma, but things did get better as time passed. On nights when his dreams were bad Victor would drag him out of bed and they would dance until Yuuri was too busy smiling to remember his bad dreams. 

When Victor and Yuuri look into each other’s eyes all they can see is love. Their love is limitless, and all encompassing. It is Agape and Eros. It is the gentlest caress, and the fiercest grasp. Their love for each other was something true, something that could never be tainted by the horrors of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of my fic! It's the first one I've ever finished.


End file.
